


Demons Inside Me

by CatNip_618



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Acccidental Murder, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Apocalyptic Environment, Bill Cipher Dies, Death Threats, Demonic Possession, Demonic Powers, Demons, Disembowelment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gleeful twins - Freeform, Gore, Hearing Voices, Horror, Insanity, Mabel Pines Dies, Magical Exhaustion, Mentions of Suicide, Mystery, Natural Disasters, Overlord(s), Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Reverse Falls, Rogue demons, Schizophrenia, Stan Pines Dies, Suicidal Thoughts, Weirdmageddon, mind torture, soul eating, unintentional murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 24,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: 12-year-old Dipper Pines foolishly makes a deal with a trickster demon named Bill Cipher. The laptop is destroyed but its final sparks fuse the boy and the demon into one being. Dipper - unable to handle the severity of the situation - goes insane and the barrier protecting Gravity Falls breaks apart, causing weirdness to spread worldwide.Bill Cipher is killed, Mabel Pines is brought back to life, the Society of the Blind Eye is overthrown, Grunkle Stan's soul is eaten, and a reversed version of Bill goes rogue. A piling, piling amount of catastrophic events ensue...and Dipper still needs to learn how to control his capabilities and diet of soul-consumption.Oh, and he doesn't want to be called Dipper anymore.His name is Alcor now.[Originally posted on Wattpad under the name of MaximumFan4431]
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher
Kudos: 33





	1. A Spark in the System

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in September 27th, 2018 to November 23rd, 2018, so my writing changed.   
> Just a warning...

* * *

* * *

**Wattpad Cover!  
  
**

**—**

Dipper groaned in annoyance when the laptop flashed red and made that irritating buzzing sound. He has been trying to get the correct password into the laptop for days. He promised Mabel to help her with her boy-crazy "sock opera", but she hasn't helped him. 

"I hate you, sound!" He complained as he beat against the laptop, making the screen flash and the buzzer blast in his ears. He fought the urge to throw the laptop out the window next to him. Suddenly, the colors of everything turned monochrome, and Dipper climbed off the little cot in a hurried rush.

A triangular demon showed up with a dramatic entrance, and cackled. "Well, well, well! Looks like Pine Tree's having trouble!" 

Dipper scowled. "What do you want, Bill?" He demanded, "are you going to replace my eyes with baby heads or something?" Bill floated to his height, still laughing. 

"Take it easy, Pine Tree! Let's not be hasty! All I want is a puppet!" 

Dipper was confused. "A... _puppet?"_

"Yep!" Bill replied, "I'll give you the password to the laptop, and you'll give me a puppet to play with!" Dipper felt defiant to shake hands with his arch-nemesis, but he _needed_ the password so badly. He glanced at Bill, whose eye had turned into a clock. 

"Tick tock, kid." The demon urged, his hand lighting up in his signature blue flames. 

"Ugh, fine." Dipper surrendered, and took hold of Bill's flaming hand. The duo shook on it. The deal was sealed. 

After a beat, Dipper looked at their joined hands, the flames already having traveled up his arms harmlessly. "So..." he started, "who's going to be your puppet?" 

  
Bill looked around, mockingly in thought. "Hmm. Let's see. Eenie meenie miney... _YOU_." His voice turned scary dark as his single eye flashed red. 

" _What?"_ Dipper was hardly given a chance before the demon pulled his mental form out of his physical one. He cried out as he was thrown into the air. The boy felt strangely light as a feather, and he was shocked to find that his hands could pass through his transparent self. 

"Bill?" He squeaked in terror, "what happened? What did you _do_?" 

Dipper glanced down to see his body raise itself and open its eyes. A shudder trailed through the boy when he saw that his body's eyes were freakishly yellow with thinned pupils. Had...had Bill _possessed_ him? 

"Sorry, kid!" The boy's mouth moved with the words, but his voice wasn't his own. It was the eerie one of Bill Cipher instead. Bill grabbed the laptop with Dipper's hands and threw it onto the floor, shrieking with sadistic laughter. "But you're my puppet now!" 

Dipper recoiled when Bill destroyed the laptop with a finalizing smash of his foot. He stumbled around for a moment, before falling onto his rear. He was about to speak something snarky, but the laptop stopped him. 

Dipper and Bill looked at it. It was sparking. White bits of static and electricity suddenly sparked wildly for a moment, which worried Dipper. "What - ?" 

_  
ZAP!_

A larger, quicker spark lit up and shot towards the possessed boy and the demon. 

Dipper had less than a moment to register what was happening before he was knocked out. 


	2. Who Are We?

Dipper groaned in discomfort, and tried to sit up. In the daze of awakening, he thought he had been suddenly yanked to the floor, since he had abruptly found himself looking at the ceiling. The lower part of his back felt funny, but he didn't pay any mind to it. 

_Pine Tree._

Dipper squeaked, sitting upright without whatever force had gotten him back down. 

_Pine Tree!_

The voice was obviously Bill's. The same echo still remained. 

The boy called out in confusion. Instantaneously, he slapped his hand over his mouth - which felt somewhat _full._ Dipper's voice wasn't his own. It sounded like a combination of two others. 

_Pine Tree. Stop thinking so much._

"...okay?" Dipper stood, and surveyed his surroundings. The laptop lay in pieces, but that was not what nagged at Dipper. He glanced at his hands, and immediately regretted it: they were ugly, sharp claws of a monster. Darkened into points, they looked like he could butcher a human adult in seconds. He found that he was wearing a fancy suit that had golden buttons in various places. His vision was also sharpened, as if he had gotten a heavy dose of night vision. 

_STOP THINKING, KID!_ boomed Bill's voice. It didn't seem to come from everywhere; just the boy's mind. _Something happened._ Bill continued without warning. 

  
"What...happened?" Dipper asked worriedly. 

_That laptop sparked and caused a tear in our realities. It fused us, which is really, really bad._

"It WHAT?" 

_Do I seriously need to repeat myself? I said: the laptop messed ourselves up and ruined the deal. I guess you're holding the end of your bargain for eternity, Pine Tree._

Dipper looked around, and found a full-length mirror. As he went up to it, he saw an unrecognizable person miming his actions. The wings were the first feature to catch his eyes. The color of his eyes were the second. 

The wings. They were almost as black as a stellar black hole, and looked bat-like. They weren't near his shoulders, but at the small of his back. He was freaked out to find that he could control them somehow. Dipper could make his _own wings_ flap. 

Chuckling nervously, the demon-kid moved to inspect his eyes: the whites were now as black as his wings, and his pupils were as thin and yellow as Bill's. The explanation to why his mouth felt full was that he had fangs. Pretty, pearly white fangs. 

His heart began to race. He didn't like this. Not this new...transformation. 

_  
Like what you see, kid? It's you and me. Too bad I get your knots of hair._

"Why are you so causal about this?" Dipper cried out, wincing at the sound of his voice. The demon laughed inside his head. "Why aren't you?" 

"Because this is _terrible_! I can't live like this for the rest of my life! What am I?" 

_Okay, two things: you don't have a life; you're immortal. Also, you're a mind demon like me. You can be summoned at any time, but you must regenerate your powers every night or else game over. Long story short: you are me._

_YOU ARE ME, PINE TREE._


	3. Lying to You

Dipper backed up in terror. He was a _demon?_ He was finally something that he never wanted to be? His worst nightmare had come true. 

I am a demon, he thought hopelessly. 

_  
Chill out, Pine Tree! It's not that bad...if you don't break yourself, at least._

"Break myself?" Dipper screeched, "BREAK MYSELF?" 

_Well, yeah. A human person can never handle the extent of a multiverse's ability._

Well, that's just - _hilarious!  
_

Dipper wanted to stop staring at his reflection, so he left. He left the room. He could feel Bill gathering the strings for the show. But, Dipper kept pulling on his own strings. He was his own marionette until the ties broke. 

Dipper suddenly halted. He needed to reach his room, but he was sure he'd cross paths with Stan (who'd probably think he was dressing up a bit too early for Summerween), but running into Mabel was worse. She would be able to see through all his lies. 

  
He _was_ a bad liar in the first place. 

He took in a deep breath, placed one foot in front of the other, but before he could do anything, a horrendous wave of nausea overwhelmed him. 

He stumbled, losing his balance, and retched onto the floor. But, there was nothing to throw up. Dipper hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. 

Stomach churning with pain, he realized that he was in his room. Not in the secluded hallway. 

"Bill? Did you teleport me?" 

_Nope! You did! Well - you teleported us, apparently. You wanted to reach your poor excuse of a room without being seen, so your demonic powers kicked in!_

"Oh. That's...awesome." 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Mabel stepped in. "Hey, Dip-Dip? Have you seen - ?" 

She screamed when her eyes landed on her brother, and he winced. 

_So much for teleportation._

"Hi, Mabel." The moment he spoke, he immediately regretted it. Mabel screamed again, and grabbed the nearest thing she could find: a golf club. 

"Bill! W-Watch out, or I'll use this to...uh...kick your butt!" Dipper's sister pathetically threatened. Dipper held his hands up, trying to protect himself. "Mabel! Stop!"

Mabel did stop. "Dipper? What happened to you? Why are you all...buttwing-y?" 

_'BUTTWING-Y'? WHAT IS SHOOTING STAR TALKING ABOUT?_

Dipper didn't know where to start. All he wanted was to just disappear. He wanted to undo the deal that caused this... _monstrosity_. 

_Sorry, Pine Tree. Can't undo what's been done. What's happened has happened. No going back._

"I-I...uh," Dipper didn't know where to start, "I kind of made a deal with Bill." 

"You did _what?"_ Mabel screeched incredulously. "Why, Dipper? This isn't you!" 

  
Dipper was about to speak when suddenly his strings were pulled. "Sorry, _Shooting Star,_ " said Bill with Dipper's mouth, "but that laptop you were trying to fix caused us to fuse." 

_Bill! What are you doing?_ Dipper could watch through his own eyes, but his actions were not his own. The ties had officially broken. 

"F-Fuse?" Shoot - _Mabel_ was getting freaked out. Her grip around the golf club loosened. 

Dipper could feel Bill's thoughts interfering with his own. The gore and darkness of them overwhelmed him. He frantically looked for something sharp to snip the strings. 

"Yeah," Bill's voice was still projecting from Dipper's mouth. "We fused, or something like that. Your dumb sibling wanted the code to the laptop, but he became my puppet instead." 

Dipper screamed. He knew Mabel wouldn't be able to hear it. 

But he was surprised that she did. He felt the pieces of himself collide back together in an instant, and he collapsed to his knees. 

_  
Goodnight, Pine Tree._


	4. Sugar and Spice and Everything Slice!

Mabel cried out when Dipper abruptly collapsed. He simply sank to his knees and fell onto his side. She dropped the club and rushed over to him. He was muttering, saying stuff about puppets and that triangle guy she and her bro-bro has fought in Grunkle Stan's mind. 

As Dipper lay unconscious, Mabel scanned him over. It made sense that Bill and Dipper had fused - or whatever they said earlier. Dipper was wearing a suit, had a funny little top hat, creepy claws instead of human fingers, and kind-of-large bat wings attached to his back. 

She could still see the colors of Dipper's eyes before he got knocked out clearly in her mind. A scary black and a golden yellow. Mabel shuddered, and realized that she couldn't do anything, but call for Grunkle Stan. 

"Stan!" the girl shrieked, "I need help! Dipper's knocked out!" 

Thundering footfalls sounded up until Stan reached the young Pines' room. He saw his great-nephew and niece on the floor near Dipper's bed. 

  
"Whoa," Stan muttered, "what's up with him?" 

Mabel was close to crying now. "I don't know! Dipper said he made a deal with the triangle guy and fused or something! He's got freaky claws on his hands!" 

Stan knelt next to the unconscious form of his nephew. "Dipper? Kid, you awake?" 

The boy's voice rose for a moment - "Enjoy the calm..." - before it quieted down. 

Stan was getting worried. Mabel didn't know what to do except silently panic. "'Enjoy the calm'? What's he mumbling about?" 

"...BEFORE THE STORM!" Dipper suddenly shrieked, bolting upright. Stan recoiled in shock, first at his nephew's outburst, but then because of his eyes. He watched helplessly as Dipper curled into himself and raked at his hair. 

" _Enjoy the calm...enjoy the calm before the storm."_ Dipper kept whispering, as if he heard voices in his head telling him what to do. Dipper began to rock back and forth. The crazed-filled boy inspected his claws and slowly dragged one across his cheek. He giggled when blood trickled down his face. 

Stan had read about demonic possession in his brother's journals **(this was before "Not What He Seems", but Mabel and Dipper don't know about the portal...yet)** , but this was completely new.

"Mabel," he started, "keep an eye on your brother. I've got to go get something. Okay?" His niece nodded while Dipper continued slicing at his face. 

Mabel was able to restrain her brother, who seemed to be totally out of it. It was like Bill had taken control, but Dipper was in there too. It was confusing, because Bill wouldn't be sitting calmly; he'd been causing chaos and Mabel could've been dead. 

Stan came back with two other journals identical to the third one Dipper owned. They both had the six-fingered hand, but the numbers were different. Mabel watched her great-uncle in confusion as he opened the second one and rifled through the worn pages. 

"Uh...Stan?" Mabel glanced from her whispering brother to her suddenly-mysterious uncle. "Stan?" she asked again, "what're those?" 

"The two other journals." Stan replied bluntly as he kept flipping through the pages. He soon grunted in surprise and found himself staring at the Cipher Wheel. But, it was...changing. Some of the symbols were fading in and out, but the Pine Tree one was morphing entirely. 

**(Okay, so I don't know what the Alcor/Mizar Wheel looks like in this AU, so I'll try)**

The Wheel turned clockwise for a moment and stopped. Lines joined together, making a complicated constellation of a star. The Pine Tree disappeared, and some of the joined lines moved away from the center to create a gap in the middle of the Wheel. 

Stan and Mabel just stared, dumbfounded. "What's happening?" Mabel whispered. "I don't know," Stan responded just as quietly. 

The Wheel lifted itself from the pages of the second journal and started glowing a pastel blue. Mabel backed up as Stan laid a protective arm over her torso. Stan was surprised to see that the ink from his brother's journal had somehow gotten off the pages, so the pages just simply had a huge gap in their margins. 

Mabel saw that the gap in the middle of the new Wheel had been filled. A star with the same wings Dipper had replaced the emptiness, and it shined a beautiful shade of yellow. Then, it pulsed with light, causing a massive shock-wave to blast through the floorboards and into the ground. It kept pulsing for a few more seconds until it quietly faded away. 

Someone stirred from nearby, and the two Pines snapped out of some trance they suddenly found themselves in. Mabel gently slapped Stan to get him back to his senses, and the duo abruptly heard a dangerously creepy laugh from nearby. 

It was Dipper. He was fully conscious. 

"Dipper...?" Mabel whispered in terror and awe. 

The boy-turned-demon looked at her funny. "Who's Dipper?" 

"You! You're Dipper! My nephew!" Stan blurted out. 

Mabel's brother laughed again. It shook the very walls of the Mystery Shack. 

"Ha! I'm not Dipper. I'm not anyone's nephew."

Mabel blanched. "What? You're - " 

  
"I AM NOT DIPPER," He roared menacingly, "...I AM ALCOR THE DREAMBENDER!" 


	5. All Hail the King

Dipper could still feel his essence somewhere inside the form he'd taken. Multiple shock-waves of immense power burst through his core, and he kept telling himself that he didn't like the power. But, some dark part of him was smiling with glee. 

Bill had taken entire control of their body, so the fragments of his soul drifted aimlessly in the Mindscape. As each flow of invulnerability coursed through, he could feel his essence breaking apart. Just moments ago, he was himself! He wasn't this deranged monster! 

"Control yourself," Dipper whispered, "control yourself!" 

Suddenly, the power that pulsed through his now-nonexistent veins weakened drastically. He was still possessing the ugly fuse of a body, but the claws on his hands dulled. 

  
He smiled a little. "Control yourself! I need my soul back!" His claws dulled and lightened more, and the surrounding area seemed to crumble. Dipper wondered if he could gather the power that lingered here, so he tried by thinking of lighting up as a torch. 

Something flickered to life inside the boy, and his smile grew wider. Then, out of the blue, an overdose of Bill's core filled him nearly all the way. Dipper kept the darkness at bay, pushing Bill's ability back with imaginary claws - but in the Mindscape, anything was possible. 

The boy thought of lighting up a thousand torches, matches and candles. Using his declawed hands, Dipper gathered the power into a small ball, and compressed it until it resisted like two opposite sides of magnets. 

"PIECE ME TOGETHER!" Dipper cried as he unleashed all of his essence and mind-moving fingers to attack Bill. A terrible, defiant screeching tore through the Mindscape, and a part of Dipper's soul began to split. 

He shrieked in agony, feeling as if one of his own limbs were being sawed off raw. His face fell apart and the muscles within twisted and turned. He opened his mouth, but his throat was mauling itself to pieces, so not a single noise was heard. 

Then it stopped. It all stopped. 

The relief was so great, he thought he was going to cardiac arrest. But, all in all, he was fine. 

In fact, he was staring at a tear-stained Mabel and a shell-shocked Grunkle Stan. Dipper blinked in confusion. "Uh...what? What happened?" 

That's when he noticed the bleeding gash in Stan's arm. He blanched, remembering what had happened. He internally winced at the pain when his face was remodeling itself. Even freakier: he felt no presence of Bill Cipher. None; just _gone._

  
"You went all Billy!" Mabel sobbed, seeming hesitant in her consistent hugging. 

  
"And," Stan added weakly, "you caused a shock-wave that destroyed the weirdness barrier around Gravity Falls." Dipper immediately stood up, ignoring the pain inside his innards, and looked out the window. Everything looked fine, except for the supermassive pieces of glass that littered near the edges of town. Most of the townsfolk were wandering around in confusion. 

  
"What's up with those pieces of glass?" Dipper asked loudly, although he already knew the answer. Mabel walked up next to him. "What do you mean, Dip-Dip? I don't see any glass besides the ones from every single window here." 

  
Wait...so nobody could see them? The boy felt a strange flutter at the small of his back. 

_Oh no._ He cautiously twisted his back slightly to find the same _exact_ pair of bat wings he had when Bill possessed him. That's when he noticed he was... _taller?_ Mabel seemed to catch on, as did Stan. "Since when'd you steal some of those crystals?" Mabel joked halfheartedly. 

"I...didn't," Dipper said. He backed away from the window, and looked at his hands, expecting the worst. But, to his utter shock and surprise, they were normal. Well, as normal they could get, at least. His fingers were longer, thinner, and broader. 

Dipper snapped his head towards the bathroom, considering looking at himself. Before Mabel and Stan could do anything, he rushed to the bathroom and stumbled to the sink in a hurry. Dipper's jaw went slack when he saw himself. Mainly, his face. 

His hair was long enough to be tied in a ponytail, which was with a black ribbon no less. Dipper looked _much_ older than he was. But, his eyes were still the same: yellow upon black. 

"What's happened to me?" Dipper said quietly, "I can't even hear Bill anymore..." 

Mabel was behind him. "Maybe you killed him or something," she replied. Flashbacks from the Mindscape battle filled the boy's mind, and he realized that he must've destroyed Bill. But, what about the powers? Shouldn't he be back to normal as normal gets? 

  
"I think..." he started, "I think Bill somehow managed to leave behind his powers before dying, making me an entity of some sort." 


	6. The Transcendence

Mabel couldn't keep her eyes on Dipper's reflection because of the funny bat wings. She giggled a bit and tugged on one of them. Dipper squealed in surprise and swatted her hand away. 

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked angrily. Stan was chuckling a little too. 

"It's hard to take you seriously even though you're a crazy demon now! With buttwings included!" Mabel laughed. Even _after_ Dipper's transformation, they still think he's a little kid. But, he's obviously not anymore since his body had aged several years forward in just a few minutes. 

Sighing, the boy-turned-demon walked out of the bathroom and headed out the Shack's front door. Mabel followed, and so did Stan. Dipper looked up at the roof where he and his clone, Tyrone, had hung out before he melted by drinking Pitt Cola. Maybe he could scan the area or something. Wait - what if he could just fly around the town? 

But, people would see him, right? 

"Guys," Dipper turned to the duo, grabbing their attention, "maybe I could - OW!" He suddenly sank to his knees, hands at his head. A burning sensation churned through his mind, and it felt like something was regenerating, or even being reincarnated. 

_Finally got enough power back to deter your plans, Pine Tree!_

"Bill," he whispered threateningly, "you're supposed to be dead." 

_I can't die, you idiotic meatsack. As much as I hate to admit, I lost that battle against you, and lost my equilateral form. I had another - which is you - and resided in that one._

"Dipper?" Stan wondered worriedly. The flames inside the boy ceased to a irritating flicker, and he looked up at his grunkle. Dipper sighed. 

  
"Bill never died," he replied solemnly. 

"WHAT?" Mabel screeched suddenly. Dipper stood, ignoring Mabel's brief rant. Suddenly, his strings were pulled, and his mental form was shoved away from control. He could only watch helplessly. "Yeah, _Shooting Star,_ " Bill sneered, "I can't die. Demons never die." 

Stan brushed past his niece, threatening Bill with his brass knuckles. "Get out of my nephew's body, you pointy jerk!" He demanded, sounding pathetic in Bill's opinion. 

  
"That's not going to happen long after you die," Bill said smugly, "besides Pine Tree and I are fused, which I find both hilarious and frustrating at the same time!" He turned to Mabel, who flinched at the sight of his eyes. Again. 

"Well, I've got to go now...to, y'know, cause world chaos and all." Bill added while backing away from the Pines family. He could feel Pine Tree attempting to banish him with his own claws, but Bill was prepared this time. He sent a rush of a thousand tortured screams and pleas to that meatsack and all went quiet in less than two seconds. 

_Stupid Pine Tree._ He snickered to himself. 

He watched Shooting Star and Fez stare at his levitating form hovering in the darkening sky. "See ya, suckers!" He cried as he flew to the nonexistent border of Gravity Falls. 

_  
Enjoy the calm before the storm, Shooting Star._

_Pine Tree's my puppet now!_


	7. Fly Away Home

Dipper paced around his Mindscape while Bill flew towards the barrier, preparing to cause havoc on everything. Something brushed his arm, and he grabbed it on instinct. It was a broken piece of string; warped and split-ended. He hurriedly tied it around his wrist, and gave it a good yank. Bill's arm suddenly shot downwards, and the muscles inside tensed up. 

He scowled. _This is what I hate about being fused with a kid who's eons younger than me!_

Dipper sensed faint control slipping into the strings and his soul. Another hung nearby, and once again a harsh yank caused Bill to plunge from the sky a few meters. 

  
"Pine Tree!" Bill shrieked in annoyance. "Stop that!" 

Dipper still had his transcendent form, so he flapped his wings a little. Bill shrieked again.

Dipper imagined himself in the stratosphere, and took a dip down and dove towards his imaginary land of solitude. He pushed an unprepared Bill Cipher out of his side of their fuse, and found himself falling in an alarming speed. 

His mind instantly went into panic mode, but before he could gain entire control of himself, he had fallen. The Pine Tree had fallen. Bones immediately snapped, and his immortal body was torn. Dipper lay on the forest ground, feeling his bones starting to mend themselves. The tendons somewhat reversed the tangles and knotted themselves into place. The bones were pulled out from the convulsing muscle and snapped back to their originality like a puzzle. 

As the wounded boy lifted himself out of the floor of grass, he heard the satisfying clicks and pops as the three-dimensional parts of his legs righted their angles. 

Standing, Dipper looked around to find himself right in the middle of town. More specifically near the haunted Dusk 2 Dawn **(or whatever it's called)** convenience store. People were staring at him. They gathered around the ten-foot-wide crater and murmured. 

Knowing of his wings, outfit, and freaky eyes, Dipper stepped out of the gap, only to see the frightened townsfolk back away from him like he was some sort of freak. 

_  
That's right, Pine Tree. You're a freak of nature. You'll only fit in within the Nightmare Realm._

"No," the boy whispered, "no." 

_Yes,_ Bill mocked, _yes. It's time to embrace your true form!_

Dipper felt a heavy blast of anger, and light flashed all around him. Winds carried suddenly-existent heat around him and the surrounding area. He heard terrified wails, cries, and screams. So many screams...fire crackled from somewhere and the rotten smell of burnt flesh filled his nose. He knew what he was doing, and he hated it. 

He was burning the town. He was burning the people. 

_  
I always thought the Pine Tree would burn, but I guess the lumberjacks are instead!_


	8. Timber Baby Burn

Mabel heard a loud explosion that seemed to be near the Dusk 2 Dawn store Dipper had gone to a couple of weeks ago. A scary big fire burst from wherever and powerful gusts of wind blew around, making Mabel's hair slap into her face. 

Spluttering, she raced away from Grunkle Stan, who had started shouting prior the explosion. "Mabel!" she heard him call, "Mabel! Get back here!" Turning, she looked at Grunkle Stan dead in the eye, and replied firmly: "It's my brother! He's hurt!" 

Ignoring Stan's pleas, the girl raced to the roaring inferno. The air got thick with smoke, and it burned her eyes, but she didn't stop. There was an _extremely_ tall tornado born from _blue_ fire that was twisting around itself with gruesome accuracy. 

In the middle of it all, Mabel saw the faint silhouette of her brother, who seemed to be at his knees. Unexpectedly, the smell of corpses and burning flesh reached her, and she gagged violently. After a moment or so, she called out for her brother. 

"DIPPER!" She shrieked. The silhouette seemed to freeze, but with all the chaos and this messing-with-someone's-mind colorful tornado, she couldn't really convince herself. That was, until she heard a familiar call directed to her. In a heated, flaming, and dangerous rush the tornado immediately dissipated and someone ran right into her. 

The temperature in the air dropped dramatically, but the smoke remained. 

"Mabel," the girl heard her brother mumble hopelessly, "I thought I lost you!" She awkwardly patted her brother's back, careful to not touch his steaming wings. They broke apart, and stared at each other uncertainly. 

"I'm sorry," Dipper cried. He then began to heave with heartbreaking sobs, knowing the extent of this situation. "I'm sorry," he repeated, hoping to repair everything he destroyed in a single moment, "I shouldn't have made a deal with Bill; I shouldn't have lost control! _I killed people,_ Mabel! You hear me: _killed_!" 

Mabel stopped him, clapping her hand over his mouth. "Stop it, bro-bro! Yes, you just ruined Gravity Falls, but you're still my brother! You're still my twin! _No matter what._ " At those final words, Dipper flinched. It was possible he'd kill more innocent people. 

Mabel, oblivious to the weight of her words, stood and held her hand out. 

"Come on, Dip-Dip." She sighed, "let's sort this out." 

Dipper stood and reached for her hand. Suddenly, his strings were pulled. Bill, whom was now in total control, coolly drew his hand back and smiled. Mabel hadn't payed any attention to Dipper's smile, but she finally noticed that all of his teeth were sharpened. 

Rows and rows of fangs rested within her brother's lips. 

  
"Nah," Bill declined suddenly, "that's not happening."

Mabel blanched, and she started backing away. Dipper, inside his Mindscape, panicked. _No! Do something!_ The girl recognized the strange struggle between control of their form: Dipper's face contorted painfully, and his eyes began to twitch involuntarily. She sensed a dark, spooky aura forming around her brother. Her suspicions were confirmed when Dipper's fine hands mutated into ugly claws of a monster. 

Mabel kept telling herself that her brother was in there somewhere, but she was losing hope. Fast. She abruptly grabbed the form's shoulders and grabbed its chin to get it to focus. 

"Dipper...no - Bill! Ugh, whatever!" She stuttered with her words since neither forces were in control. " _Look at me_!" She shrieked, causing the consistent twitching and antics to instantly stop. There was silence, except for the occasional pained moan, or ceasing sparks of gasoline. 

Mabel watched the form's eyes. It was visibly avoiding eye contact, but the pupils kept dilating and thinning in a freakishly quick manner. Mabel was surprised when it tried to talk. All that it was able to utter then was a uncomfortable gurgle. 

"What..." the body's voice was strained and deformed, "do...you want...?" 

"All I want," Mabel responded bluntly, "is my brother back. Demon or not." 

A beat of silence until the form shuddered violently and cackled mercilessly. "Your _brother_?" It asked mockingly, its voice interestingly clearer than before. "Sorry, _S-Shooting St-t-tar, but he's not c-c-coming back here for a long, l-long time..._ " 

The last thing she saw was her now-lost brother snap his fingers, snickering under his breath. " _G-Goodnight S-Shooting S-t-tar. Swe-e-et night-m-mares!_ " 


	9. Face the Facts

Stan had been searching for Mabel, but he couldn't find her. His gut kept telling him to search the burnt out Dusk 2 Dawn store that reeked of corpses, but his mind told him to go elsewhere. Stan finally gave into his gut, and headed for the dying flames beyond his tracks. 

He found Mabel in the middle of it all, but she was unconscious. Scooping her up, the great-uncle raced back where the Shack was. Slamming the gift shop door open, he ignored Mabel's stirs. He didn't want to get into the story of the basement behind the vending machine. 

  
After a few minutes of thumbing through his brother's study for answers, Mabel fully regained consciousness. "Grunkle Stan?" She mumbled sleepily, startling her grunkle, "where are we?" 

Stan rushed over to her, dropping the roll of duct tape. "Mabel! You're awake! I thought you were a goner!" He cradled his great-niece in his arms, rocking her back and forth a little. Mabel blinked a few times, and looked around. 

"Where are we?" She asked again. 

"Somewhere." Stan answered, "but I'll explain later." 

Mabel didn't really say anything, but she did crawl out of her grunkle's arms. 

  
"Where's Dipper?" Her question caused Stan to blanch a little. She took immediate notice and looked at him dead in the eyes. "Grunkle Stan? Where is my bro-bro?" 

"He...He's some sort of demon now. He kind of burned people a bit ago..?" It slipped out more like a question, since Stan wasn't sure himself if Dipper had actually killed innocent people. Mabel's eyes widened and she raked her fingers through her dirty hair. 

"I remember now..." she muttered, hoping her brother would do something to stop everything. "H-He's gone...He called me Shooting Star..." 

Stan was worried that she was going crazy like Dipper did, but she wasn't physically transforming or growing bat wings, so that calmed the man down a little. He sat next to her, and sighed. "I don't know what to do..." he mumbled, "you brother's a demon, he's flown off somewhere, and the town is just _gone._ " 

Stan glanced over at the portal Mabel hadn't questioned him about yet. There was only half-an-hour until the portal fully opened. He'd finally have his goal achieved. 

He stood, and walked over to it, not acknowledging Mabel's sudden pestering. "Wait - what is that?" Stan took hold of the activation lever **(let's say Stan set the portal to open and that he had enough nuclear waste to activate it like in the episode "Not What He Seems")** _,_ but Mabel's final question stopped him: "You've been lying to us?" 

Stan dropped his hands to his sides, sighing. "Yeah," he replied, "I have. I can't tell you what it's for until it's opened." Mabel had walked up to him. 

  
"It? Is this a portal or something?" 

"Yeah," Stan repeated solemnly, "I'm going to get my brother back." 

Mabel froze. "Y-Your... _brother?"_


	10. Anti-Gravity

Twenty-five of the remaining minutes had been swallowed up by time, and the Earth's gravitational pull was drastically weakening. Mabel hadn't asked much questions due to the dire circumstances of her brother and Stan's brother. Every time she thought of Stan's apparent long-lost brother, she got confused and excited all over again. 

Lightning was sparking out of the portal's churning middle. Flashing colors blinded the girl every now and then, but kept waiting as Stan readied the area surrounding the large machine.

They both were distracted when a computerized voice suddenly boomed, " _T-minus five minutes. T-minus five minutes..._ " 

Gulping, the girl tried to stand, but her feet refused to touch the ground. She grabbed a nearby wire and held on as Stan was clawing for his fez that was floating around aimlessly. He looked silly like that: hovering in the air, trying to get his old fez. But, now wasn't the time to joke around. It was time to meet someone named Ford. 

A wave of energy threw the duo into a wall across from the brightly lit room. 

" _T-minus fifty seconds._ " 

Mabel felt herself lose gravitational weight. 

" _T-minus twenty seconds._ " 

Stan snatched his fez, and plopped it onto his head, making sure he didn't lose it again. 

" _T-minus ten seconds._ " 

Mabel closed her eyes and followed the computer's countdown. 

  
Five. 

Four. 

Three....two...

_One._

The portal lit up brighter than it ever had before, and all gravity was lost. Mabel squealed in surprise, and was blinded beyond comprehension. 

After a moment of confusing unconsciousness, she and Stan hit the floor with an unsatisfactory _thunk._ She hardly registered the pain. 

Stan saw that his brother's work was destroyed. It was in pieces and looked impossible to fix. But, somehow the middle was still flickering blue. 

Mabel rubbed her head. She saw someone walking towards the blue light from inside. Stan caught her gaze and saw the figure too. He instantly stood, and his silver-toed shoes began to tap in a quick manner. The blue bolts of electricity faded, leaving a strange aura all over. 

The figure was a man. He wore a worn trench coat, a grayed bandage around his left arm showed, and his face was covered by clunky goggles and a stained scarf. His boots were muddy, and a torn cape fluttered from behind. 

He walked over and picked up one of the discarded journals. 

"What - Who is that?" She asked, puzzled and in awe at the same time. 

Stan glanced at the man. "The author of the journals," he started. 

The man pulled off his goggles and scarf. He was identical to Grunkle Stan. 

" _My brother_." 


	11. Radioactive

Ford saw the near-identical version of himself, and he thought he was back in the parallel dimension where he managed to finally finish his Quantum Distabilizer, but he immediately brushed it away when he saw a battered young girl staring at him. 

Stan walked up to him, and Ford recoiled. He saw the age, lack of exercise, and he could also note that Stan wore Dad's fez and suit. "After all these years," his brother exclaimed halfheartedly, "I finally get to see you again!" 

The man who missed three decades of his life couldn't help but keep looking at the girl. She could see some sort of resemblance within her face that mixed with Dad's and his own. Stan caught Ford watching the speechless girl, and sighed frustratingly. 

"Poindexter, that's Shermie's grandkid, Mabel." 

Ford's eyes widened. "I-I have a niece?" Stan nodded, trying to hide half the truth about the fact that his brother's nephew was a demon. 

He took a kneel, and stuck out his six-fingered hand. "Greetings!" He replied, "wait - do people still say 'greetings'? I haven't been in this dimension in a _long_ time." Mabel seemed to finally snap out of whatever creepy trance she had been in, and smiled a little. 

"My brother," she mumbled, her smile abruptly faltering, "would have gone nuts." 

Ford glanced at Stan. "I have a nephew?" 

Stan didn't respond. Nor did Mabel. 

Ford noted their suspicious acting. "Where is my nephew? And why does it smell of dead people...?" He immediately blanched and grabbed Stan's shoulders. 

" _Stan!_ Don't tell me this killed the townsfolk! You did read my warnings, right?" 

Stan was bewildered for a moment too long. "That was nuclear _waste_ you used to reactivate this!" Ford screeched in response to Stan's silence. The fez-wearing elder shook his head, and pushed himself away from his brother. 

"No, no..." He chuckled nervously. "Well...it wasn't the waste." 

Mabel had to cover her mouth to keep from blurting. Ford didn't notice, thank goodness. Stan hung his head. "Poindexter...y-your nephew..." 

Ford's face turned hard when he took the unfinished answer the wrong way. "There's no time to mourn, we must look for signs of radiation and dimension fever." He turned to see the interior of his old study completely wrecked. He turned back to Stan, and was surprised to see him shaking. He had tears falling down his coarse face. 

"Stan?" Ford rushed to him in concern. 

"He's..." Stan inhaled shakily, "he's not dead. Dipper isn't dead." 

Mabel tugged on the sleeve of her other grunkle's coat, and caught his attention. Ford knelt to her height and she was crying too. 

"My brother's name is Dipper. He's not dead." 

The name _Bill Cipher_ kept ringing in Ford's head like church bells. 

"Then where is your brother? What happened to him?" Ford kept pushing. 

Silence. Ford got increasingly worried. "Tell me!" He suddenly cried, "tell me what happened to my great-nephew! I need to know!" 

Mabel sobbed. "He's a demon now. The triangle guy and Dipper are fused...or something." 

" _He's a WHAT?"_


	12. Enjoy the Calm...

Dipper shrieked in agony. He and Bill were losing and winning this mental battle that had emerged. Their souls were becoming more and more fused. Dipper didn't want that, so he fought. He fought, and fought, and _fought._

Bill could tell that he was weakening. It was possible for demons to lose all their powers, but rarely their essence, and that was happening to him. A 13-year-old boy was stripping an all-powerful dream demon of everything. 

The thing about demons' essences is that they can cease to exist, but that's never been proved. All the demons that have existed have never not been talked about, or forgotten. Multiverse folklore has made every demon and henchmaniac want _more_ power. Bill was one of those demons and henchmainacs. 

Bill knew that his powers would be left behind, since he started out as a maniac-in-training, but he didn't care. He also knew that leaving behind the most dangerous and untraceable piece of his essence would be mentally and physically fatal for Pine Tree, or for any then-mortal human. 

Dipper sensed a distraction inside Bill's self, so he sent a wave of carborane acid toward's the demon. He could hear the demon cackling. 

_You've sent the most powerful super-acid on Earth to defeat a all-powerful, multi-verse demon? WEAK I SAY, PINE TREE! WEAK!_

Dipper screamed in fury, using anything he knew from magic to science. Slamming his fists down to the invisible floor, he sent it warping off to the distance. He was totally pissed, but his energy was draining. It had seemed that when the battle started, he was returned to square one. He felt completely human, with only the Mindscape abilities he wielded weeks ago. 

"You need your immortality... _gone_!" He shouted, not caring about the pitch of his voice. Suddenly, all the ringing in his head and whatever he was hearing around him had stopped. After a quiet beat of silence, he heard angry muttering. 

He couldn't see anything, but he could feel Bill's equilateral form... _changing._ Dipper heard faint shrieks of pain, and weird snapping noises. Something - or some _one_ \- fell and whoever did cursed. Dipper was immensely confused. 

"What did you do, Pine Tree? What did you _do_?" Bill cried in frustration. Dipper immediately took note of the demon's change of voice. It wasn't as... _echo_ -like as it was before. It sounded more...human. 

The taps of shoes sounded and started nearing the boy. A few stumbles here and there. Dipper saw someone walk from the shadows of nowhere and was too surprised to move. Bill Cipher stood there in a human form. He was looking at his gloved hands and feeling his not-surprisingly-fancy outfit. His golden hair hung in faded curls, and he had an eye patch over his right eye. His left was a piercing yellow. 

Dipper was speechless. Had he just turned Bill Cipher _human_? With only a few words? 

"Pine Tree," Bill sneered angrily, baring fangs, " _what...did...you...do_?" 


	13. ...Before the Storm

Dipper couldn't believe Bill was human. He had no idea how he did this. 

"H-How...? I don't know w-what I did!" He exclaimed. 

"Pine Tree," Bill replied, discomforted by the fact he had a mouth of a fleshbag, "you've made me... _mortal_." Dipper didn't know what to say. He kept unintentionally swallowing his words. 

Bill stepped closer to the boy, visibly struggling to walk, and kept inspecting his hands. "What did you say?" He asked accusingly, "what did you _say_ , Pine Tree?" Dipper gulped. He backed away as Bill stumbled forward. 

"I...I said ' _you need y-your immortality_ \- " He was cut off when Bill slapped his hand over Dipper's mouth. "Don't," He whispered darkly, "don't you _ever_ say that in the presence of a demon. Got it?" The boy nodded vigorously in response. 

Calmly removing his hand, Bill reached up to examine his hair. He kept mumbling complaints, sometimes even swearing in long-since-dead languages. Dipper didn't know what to except just...stand there. Awkward.

"Well, kid...you've messed up. _Again_." Bill sighed helplessly. "First, you fuse our souls with the laptop, and now you've turned me human." Dipper exclaimed angrily, "Hey! You're the one who possessed me in the first place!" 

Bill nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah," he chuckled faintly, "it was being inside you..." he looked up to see Dipper's face completely red. The demon snickered a little. Laughed. 

"You dirty-minded Pine Tree!" He crowed as he scanned Dipper's thoughts. The boy was repeatedly telling himself _no!_ while little tidbits of some... _interesting_ stuff filtered through his mind. Dipper hadn't realized Bill was reading his kind until said demon spoke. 

"Wow, you're a lot less innocent than I thought. Brave, I'll admit, but, _oh no,_ it's kinky in there!" 

Dipper squealed as his blush deepened. "Get out of my head!" He demanded pathetically, turning his head away from the other while pulling the bill of his trucker hat downward. 

"I swear I will use the...the words I said if you don't leave my head! I swear, Bill!" Dipper shrieked as Bill continued laughing. "Okay, kid! Take a chill pill!" He replied with sarcasm. After the laughter died down, and after Dipper stopped whining in embarrassment, there was only silence. Dead silence. 

"Welp, you're waking up. I guess this battle ends with a tie." 

Dipper glanced at Bill from the crowd of fingers. 

"But the games have just begun, Pines." 

He snapped his fingers, sending Dipper into unconsciousness. 

"Sweet nightmares, Pine Tree." 


	14. String Me Up in Pieces

Mabel squealed in surprise when her other grunkle walked past her and stepped into his study. Stan quickly followed, and she heard shouting moments later: "What the _hell_ , Stan?! What did you do to my lab?" He sighed after a few beats while Mabel struggled to her feet. 

Ford took notice and helped her up. "Hello...um. What's your name?" 

The girl looked at him solemnly. "Mabel. My name's Mabel." 

Smiling weakly, the elder hoisted her to her feet, and she stumbled a little. Clutching a nearby broken column, she kept reassuring Ford. "I'm _fine,_ " she'd repeat after the other tried to awkwardly catch her multiple times. 

Stan was observing silently from the doorway of the study. "Hey, uh - you two." Mabel and Ford looked at him. "W-We should go u-upstairs..." Ford nodded and Mabel was hot on his trail. Ford's face turned from confusion to downright fury when he saw the transformation of his lab. Well, it was more of a tacky tourist trap than an information center. 

He recoiled at the many fake exhibits that had been visibly glued onto. Ford nearly exploded when he saw his invention room, which now held a ripped recliner with distasteful colors and an old television set positively not meant for what year he was in now. 

Ford turned to his brother, startling him, and asked what year it was. 

"It clearly not the eighties anymore." He replied, looking at anything that would be alien to him. Stan picked up a discarded phone, knowing it was a spare of some sort. Ford saw it and confusion rippled through every able-to-be-seen wrinkle. 

"What is _that_?" He asked incredulously. 

"It's a phone." Mabel piped in. 

Ford pressed the odd button at the foot of this... _phone,_ and it came to life. Flinching, the man almost dropped it, he saw a background of a dimly lit tunnel of woods. The time was sometime in the afternoon, but before he could read the date, the background blurred and a series of numbers were displayed on the screen. 

Stan chuckled a little at his brother's dumbness. Ford was messing with everything now, once he'd gotten into the phone's settings. He froze a little when YouTube was opened, and he hastily snatched the phone out of the man's hand. 

"Okay, okay. That's enough. We're in the middle of an apocalypse, and there's not much time to scroll around on the internet." Stan sighed as he placed the phone into a drawer. 

Ford, in an addiction-caused trance, snapped back to reality. "Whoa, hold it for a second. You're saying we're in an _apocalypse_? Has Bill ended the world?" He rushed outside in a hurry and Gravity Falls burning. The smell of corpses was more distinct now. He got more panicked when he saw the trees beyond the border were ashes. 

But, then he realized that Bill wasn't much like... _himself_ anymore. The Dipper kid had been possessed and was a demon now. He turned to Mabel and Stan, ice in his voice. 

"Has my great-nephew ended the world?"


	15. His Heart is Beating Poison

Dipper was awoken by the terrible taste of burnt grass. He felt his wings bending uncomfortably, and his outfit was torn and wrinkled beyond familiarity. Voices were whispering in his head, and he kept getting flashes of dismembered bodies. 

To distract himself from whatever he was seeing, Dipper told himself to find Mabel and Grunkle Stan. As he trudged to where he thought the Shack would be, the flashes lasted longer and seemed to move along like a stop-motion film. The voices got a bit more clearer, and he started feeling a lot of disgusting bloodlust that kept trying to consume him. 

_You're a puppet,_ one of the voices squawked, _gather your strings, boy._

Dipper shook his head, attempting to get the voices out. 

_Gather your strings, boy. Pick them up. Get the nails. Tie, tie, tie you go._

Dipper forced himself to keep walking, even though he knew he could fly. He figured he'd have more control on land than nowhere. He saw the Shack's sign with the missing letter, but the voices started getting angry. 

_Play with me. Play with me. Play with me. Play with me._

There was a sudden, brief silence until the whispers were no longer quiet, but screaming.

_play with me gather your strings you're the puppet boy dear the bloodlust is lovely you want to hold it hold it and never let go oh no someone else has your strings too bad too bad too bad_

_your mind is slipping away slipping and sliding and falling and breaking_

_to pieces to pieces to pieces_

_the knife is shiny with her blood her blood she's dead and gone and lost her soul is missing her body is a shell the room darkens until you're going insane insane insane_

_who is in control dear who is going to die dear who is going to lose it_

_dear whose turn is it to kill your beloved_

Dipper wailed, grabbing at his hair and pulling a few strands out. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to rip every part of himself to shreds. But, he had to keep going. He was so close. Slumping to his knees next to a tree, Dipper saw a man that looked like Stan standing out on the front porch, but dressed differently. The man was observing the dark crimson sky, and covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief to block out the rancid smell. 

_he lied he lied he lied_

_the bodies the bodies the bodies_

_gone and dead and lost_

The man was looking for anything...out of character. That's when he spotted Dipper, who seemed to be in immense pain. The boy was holding a note of low keening. Ford quietly went for his weapon, but when he saw the kid's face, he froze. 

Was that his...nephew? 


	16. Amnesiac

Ford took a hesitant step forward as the boy continued crying. His heart was breaking more and more as the boy's wails got louder. They weren't the wails of a short-tempered toddler, but wails of a broken, torture-ridden boy unable to chose his fate. 

Ford rushed over suddenly, which startled the boy. He scrambled back in fear, and struggled to his feet. The man watched as the kid transformed from a weakling wearing a snappy suit to a full-blown nightmare with gold eyes. His entire form was black except for the reappearing lines of yellow and the blue fire that lit up in his hands. 

His teeth were rows and rows of fangs. If he had some before this abrupt changing, these ones were sharp enough to break the toughest element on planet Earth. 

What Ford found most intimidating was the expanded wings. Just as dark, they looked murderously scary and were raised in the air in a defense stance. 

"Dipper!" A female voice cried from behind Ford. The boy gave a look of shock, his maniac side rapidly fading. The girl - _Mabel_ \- rushed over to a collapsing Dipper. Ford stepped back in surprise as his brother and his niece comforted a hyperventilating Dipper. 

The boy-turned-demon heaved through corrupted lungs, and raised a pointed finger at Ford. "W-Who is t-that?" He huffed in exhaustion. 

Mabel smiled, trying to wipe out the image of the crazy bro-bro she was related to, and grabbed Dipper's hand. "Dip-Dip, that's our Grunkle Ford. Stan and I recused him from a portal underneath the Mystery Shack!" She exclaimed cheerily. 

Dipper stood again, but instead of turning into a nightmare, he started backing up. 

"I'm sorry," he sniffled pathetically, "but I can't be near you. I've killed Gravity Falls; I've ended the world; I almost killed him..." he gestured to Ford, "and I'm a demon." Mabel, Stan and a suspicious Ford hung back, waiting for any more information. 

"I'm hearing voices in my head. Things about puppets and murder. I see things that are really scary and really dark." Dipper paused. He pondered if he should tell them about Bill. What if Ford knew about him or something? 

"And..." he gulped, not wanting to seem like he was stalling, "I turned Bill human and he's fused with me - well, my soul at least." 

Ford immediately blanched. "You're fused with Bill Cipher? Did he trick you into a deal and made you into this?" 

Dipper nodded, but then shook his head. "The laptop zapped us together and...I don't know. It just did _something_." 

Glancing at Mabel, Dipper felt the rush of bloodlust. It was both disturbing and wonderful all at once. He imagined Mabel's decapitated head within his grasp; his hand would be shoved up her esophagus and he'd move her mouth like a marionette. Maybe even pull her teeth out too. 

Snapping out of his trance, Dipper found himself smiling directly at a concerned - but mostly terrified - Mabel, and his hands were grazing her throat. 

That's when all havoc broke out. 


	17. Dead & Gone & Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning!

Dipper screamed as he slapped Mabel, his mutated claws drawing blood. The girl gasped when she saw the blood on her fingers, and then glanced at her brother. His growling was more alien than human. More demonic than human. 

Ford pulled out his weapon and aimed it at Dipper. Stan immediately interjected and shot it upwards, the flare flying towards the heavens. Mabel backed up from a feral brother-turned-demon. Dipper looked around before locking eyes with Mabel. 

He growled again and lunged for her. All he wanted was to _kill_. He wanted these people to be his puppets. His and nobody else's. Just him; he'd be the one with all the puppets. He'd be the one to pull the strings. 

Mabel was crying as he lifted a claw; Stan and Ford were fighting against each other, one trying to kill Dipper, another trying to save him; and the world had ended drastically. He raked her again across her cheek and drew more blood. The voices were encouraging him. 

_go ahead dear go ahead and kill and kill and kill ruin their pathetic bodies and make them your puppets make them crazy make them your masterpieces_

_make the world your masterpiece_

Dipper couldn't stop swiping and slicing. His body was returning to the crazier form Ford had seen earlier, and he was losing control dramatically. He couldn't stop smiling. Mabel couldn't stop crying. Ford realized the situation a little too late. 

Mabel suddenly let out a low groan. Dipper had his hand inside her stomach, and was twisting it around, as if he was trying to find her heart. Stan realized also, but Mabel was soon slumping to the ground of the fallen home. Blood was trickling down her face, but the massive one was just pouring itself out like an emptying pool. 

Stan restrained his nephew as Ford pressed against Mabel's torso, attempting to stop the flow. Dipper spat cruelly into his grunkle's face as he cackled. The boy couldn't stop drooling and seemed to be completely losing it. 

He moved his reddened hands around, examining the strands of gore and innards that laced around his claws. Stan watched in horror as Dipper giggled carelessly and while Ford held a dying Mabel. 

"Looks like I've got to eat her soul now," Dipper squawked as Mabel heaved in pained gasps, "I am Alcor the Dreambender _and_ Souleater, so...LET ME GO." 

As Stan held a struggling demon-kid, Ford kept trying to reassure Mabel. 

"It's okay, Mabel." He pleaded for her to hold on a little longer. The girl who wore a bloodied shooting star sweater tried to talk, but instead vomited blood and innards. 

"T-Tell..." She was reaching her final moments, "tell him he will...b-be my b-b-brother _no matter what_. And I m-m-mean it..." Ford cradled her as the light left her eyes. 

Mabel Pines was dead. 


	18. Blood on His Hands

Dipper started to come back to his senses. He felt unpleasant amounts of saliva on his chin and lower cheekbones. His hands felt sticky and freakishly slimy, and someone was pinning him down. Someone heavy and not-so-muscular with a faint, smelly hint of old people. 

Opening his eyes, the boy saw Grunkle Stan staring at him with tears pouring down his face. Dipper was mortified and tried to remember whatever had just happened. But, all he could recall was seeing red and feeling some sick emotion of glee and revenge. 

"What...? W-What happened?" Dipper's throat hurt, and he felt oddly complete. It seemed to him he had done something that he needed to do badly. Everywhere was showing him that it was nothing good. In fact, it was something extremely scarring. 

Stan sniffled as Ford stepped into view holding the limp form of...Mabel! Dipper cried out and whacked his head against the ground hard. 

"What happened to Mabel?" He wailed helplessly. Stan continued sobbing as his grip on Dipper's hands loosened. Ford was crying a little too, but Mabel wasn't making a sound. 

Stan got off Dipper to let him see a disembodied Mabel lying lifelessly beside him. The sight of her body rang a bell, but it wasn't loud enough to help him understand fully. But, he already knew what happened. 

Dipper Pines killed his own twin sister. 

"N-No," he whispered, his voice hoarse, "h-how...?" 

_Well, well, well!_ Bill laughed. _Looks like Shooting Star's gone from the zodiac!_

Dipper looked at the wounds he inflicted upon her. She had several slices across her face, and her nails were torn to pieces. But, what threw him off was the bloody, messy hole in her sweater. He needed to get away. What he told them was true. 

He sighed in despair. Dipper knew he could no longer be around anyone he cared about. 

He had to leave. He had to hide. 

Ford and Stan looked on in confusion as their nephew began to back away quietly. The elder Pines twins saw his wings flutter. He lifted himself off the ground and gave a sad smile. "Don't look f-for me," he stuttered, "d-don't summon me. I'll see you all later." He glanced at Mabel's body. "And...I'll see you in the Mindscape, sis." 

A blinding flash of light, and Dipper was gone. 

A hushed whisper hung in the air and danced through the strangely soft wind. 

" _Don't forget me._ " 


	19. Alcor the Dreambender

A few days after Dipper left, the weirdness had begun to repair itself. Giant goats and screaming water towers disappeared. The dead bodies vanished and headstones were left in their wake at the Gravity Falls cemetery. The fire dissipated, but the burns remained. 

Nearly two weeks later, all the weirdness from the Nightmare Realm had gone, except for the spooky vibe that had everyone in the town on edge. It affected the elder Pines the most, since to them, it seemed that Dipper was always...somewhere. To the townsfolk, it seemed like something had changed but couldn't remember enough to know what it was. 

Speaking of the elder Pines, they were greatly surprised to find that Mabel's body had been buried elegantly and she was given a headstone of her favorite color. A epitaph rested beneath her birthdate and deathdate that said: _this Shooting Star will never fall_. 

During the time of the town's recovery, the townsfolk's memories had be altered to think that a massive earthquake occurred instead of a demonic attack. Stan had asked Bud Gleeful about what had actually happened, but Bud was confused. 

"It was an earthquake, Mr. Pines. Since when was there a demonic attack?" 

Stan left and returned to the Shack, telling Ford about Bud's explanation. A few hours later, they went to all the folks and asked the question Stan had asked earlier. To their surprise, they had the same belief Bud did. But the most familiar people didn't. 

Gideon Gleeful, Wendy Corduroy, Pacifica Northwest, Fiddleford McGucket, Soos Ramirez, and Robbie Valentino knew of the actual event and they had the same memory-confusion thing with their parents and friends. They were relieved to find that Stan and Ford remembered. They were heartbroken when they saw Mabel's headstone, and felt severe nostalgia when some of them read Mabel's epitaph. They were shocked and felt pity when they learned that Mabel's brother had turned into a demon. 

While they all were crammed inside the Mystery Shack, Gideon piped up suddenly. 

"Maybe," he mumbled in his southern accent, "maybe...we could summon Dipper?" 

"I don't know," Ford replied, "Dipper told us not to summon him before he left." 

Stan interjected before Gideon spoke. "We don't have to follow Dipper's order...right? I mean - it wouldn't be _that_ hard. Besides, the Cipher Wheel isn't itself anymore." A moment after he uttered those words, he regretted not telling his brother of the new wheel that had formed when Dipper had gone all Billy. 

"Wait - what do you mean, Stan?" Ford asked in disbelief. Taking the silence he was given as an unsure answer, the elder rushed upstairs to find the second journal discarded in the young Pines' room...one he will never see again. Another whose taken a human form of his enemy. 

He stumbled back downstairs soon afterwards, and flipped to the page where he had drawn the Cipher Wheel so long ago. Everyone was surprised - except for Stan - to see that it was a whole new Wheel. Ford was stunned speechless. 

"Guys," Pacifica whispered solemnly, "are we really summoning Dipper? Because that sounds crazy." 


	20. Summoning Circle

Ford was determined to summon his demon-nephew, even though it sounded as crazy as it seemed. Nobody knew the extent of the boy's powers, though it'd been only days after the apocalypse they silently called the Transcendence. 

Robbie always had a can of spray-paint, so he gave it to Ford defiantly. They all went outside, all glancing individually at Mabel's headstone, and walked a bit into the non-burned part of the forest. They went far enough from the Shack to consider it safe, but it was in their sights if they stood in the correct directions. 

Ford shook the can and started spraying at the singed grass, creating an almost-perfect replica of the Wheel. Since he'd only seen it once, it took longer for the painting to finish all the way. After the spray was used up, and after the Wheel was created, the little group realized that they knew nobody who had the new symbols. 

Ford resided in the second journal and found new information that unsettled him deeply. The instructions for a summoning was to do a sacrifice. Stan demanded that no human will be killed just to see Dipper, so he thought of something...not living. 

"Snickers!" He cried suddenly, startling the rest. "We could use a Snickers bar! Dipper loves Snickers!" He miraculously had a Snickers bar in his pocket for a reason he'd long forgotten and placed it on top the winged star that screamed Dipper's demon name: Alcor. 

Ford reads the rest of the instructions aloud. He asks for anyone's disapproval of playing out a satanic summoning, but everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

He chanted the words. " _!esir uoy dnamed I, rednebmaerD eht roclA - seniP reppiD..._ " 

**(Yeah, I wrote the sentence backwards. I don't know what I'm doing *hides*)**

Moments later, a low hum starts up and the Wheel begins to glow blue. Stan looks down at it and recalls when Dipper had somehow claimed his demon name a while ago. A strange barrier surrounds the Wheel, and another low hum - somewhat stronger and louder - emits from inside the barrier. The seven people hold their breath as the humming grows shrill. 

A burst of light, and a familiar silhouette merges together. The shrill humming stops. 

"WHO DARES SUMMON ALCOR THE DREAMBENDER?!" A voice unlike Dipper's booms. 

Ford steps up. "I do. I summoned you, Dipper." 

At the mention of the boy's name, the light fades and Dipper levitates in the middle, frozen. He turns and sees his great-uncle. 

"G-Grunkle Ford?" His face is full of emotions until it suddenly warps into an ugly scowl. He bares his fangs and spreads his wings. "Are you deaf, old man? I told you very specifically to _not summon me_!" Only Stan and Ford stay defensively. The rest are awed and frightened at the same time. Dipper sees them, recognizes them, but laughs at their fear. 

"You fleshbags are pathetic!" He crows cheerily, still smiling his crazy smile. "You've disobeyed my orders, and I will something for payback." 

Ford steps back. This was a bad idea. 

Dipper cackles, reading his mind, but choosing not to point that ability out...yet. "Look at all of you. I cleaned up the town, gave Shooting Star a proper burial..." his eyes soften a little, but then turn icy cold again, "gave the fallen townsfolk a proper burial, and all you did was _summon me_ \- which I told you NOT to do!" He roared furiously. 

His form turned into the deadly one Ford had seen minutes before his nephew killed Mabel. His smile grew wider. His wings seemed more intimidating than ever before. 

This...was a really, _really_ bad idea. 

And they was about to pay for it. 


	21. Fading Oracle

Ford backed up even more as Dipper neared him. 

"Good ol' Sixer made his worst mistake. First it's abandoning his dear brother, then letting _me_ into his foolish mind, and then _this._ " Dipper's voice had dropped an octave, and it sent shivers down Ford's spine. 

Stan grabbed Ford's shoulder suddenly, and shoved him behind the other. 

"You will _not_ harm any of us. Especially when you've murdered your own sister!" He shouted. 

Dipper blanched for a moment. His face was expressing shock before it turned deadly. "That was Pine Tree's fault." He whispered darkly. 

Given the spoken nicknames, the group knew Bill was in control, and that Dipper wasn't. 

A piercing scream cut through the momentary silence, and Dipper - or _Bipper_ \- lunged at his great uncle. Ford reached for his firearm, but Dipper was too quick. A deep, surely-to-scar cut was sliced into the elder's cheek. Wendy hoisted her axe, readying for whatever she needed to battle. But, Dipper was her friend. 

She knew Dipper liked her. She knew he wanted to grow up. She knew he was self-conscious. But, she didn't know he could be this bloodthirsty. She didn't know he had lost most of his sanity in just a few days. She didn't know that the triangle guy was his puppeteer. 

After giving Ford some more surely-to-scar wounds, she found herself in the mental grasps of a demon-boy she once knew. He had suddenly showed up after her thoughts had caught his attention. Dipper thought she was weak. But, he knew she would protect her family. 

No matter what. Thinking this like that faltered his puppet-mastery. 

"Hey, Red." He cackled, "how's it going? Trying to figure out if you should kill Pine Tree?" 

A flicker of fear shone in her eyes, but her body language attempted to betray the emotion. Wendy hoisted her axe again, and swung. Dipper let her slice his left leg clean off. Giggling at the pain he felt, he simply reattached it and smiled at her again. 

"Do you have any idea what it's like when I'm..." his face distorted so disgustingly that the axe-wielding female almost threw up. 

His smile was far too wide beyond human comprehension; it stretched his skin and tore it in some places. His eyes thinned out and his face was soon a traumatic nightmare. 

His eyes were so greatly elongated that blood started pouring from underneath his split eyelids. 

"...when I'm MAD?!" Dipper finished with a roar of fury and dug his clawed-up hand into her chest, easily clutching her beating heart. 

He ripped it out; arteries and veins snapping like rubber bands. Wendy collapsed immediately. He turned to see McGucket wielding his poor excuse of a banjo instrument; Stan aiding his brother, but looking back to see Wendy's no-longer-beating heart held in his nephew's hand. 

Ford and Stan both saw Dipper's distorted face. Stan could only stare in horror. 

Dipper had ironically gained the classic horns of Lucifer, and they were a deep red, tearing at his curly locks of hair. A spade-ended tail whipped around, leaving one's line-of-sight every now and then. The demon-boy's wings had enlarged and were curving towards the sky. 

He was the exact definition of the Devil himself. 

"Welcome to the panic room," he rasped. 


	22. Hell Raising

McGucket knew lots about science and physics, but this made everything scientifically-proven theory go down the drain. It also sparked something he'd forgotten decades ago, but he didn't have time to ponder what it was; the redhead girl was dead. 

The man that was wounded groaned. His grip on the banjo loosened. How hadn't he noticed the man earlier when they thought of their plan of summoning this monstrosity? The demon-kid growled and ripped the instrument out of the hillbilly's hands. 

**If you haven't learned about Ford's and McGucket's fallout - SPOILERS!**

"Good afternoon to you too, Fiddleford!" The kid said with a disembodied voice. McGucket abruptly saw a flash of someone he deemed familiar. The person looked one heck of a lot like himself. Strange emotions he hadn't felt in a long time sputtered to life. 

Dipper positioned the banjo as if he were about it play it, which he did. It was a little rhythmic beat McGucket had long ago stopped playing. The person he had seen moments ago showed up in his head and the hillbilly realized it _was_ himself. 

Ford and Stan tried to pummel their nephew while he seemed to be distracted, but the demon simply fluttered out of the way, still playing the banjo. Ford also recognized the tune; one he heard so many times before the day McGucket saw Bill's true colors. 

Dipper flipped himself upside-down; he could see his family in the wrong angle. 

He spread his arms proudly. "Looks like Glasses finally knows who I am!" He slowed the nostalgic tune to a stop before gripping it like a baseball bat and snapping the neck in two. One of the pieces looked jaggedly sharp, which Dipper sadistically admired. 

As his claws trailed down the broken instrument, Dipper's eyes gazed to McGucket's. They made eye contact and said nothing. McGucket was confused, terrified, and immensely depressed all at once. He was so caught up in his forgotten past that he hadn't noticed the boy rearing back the neck of his banjo and swaying it around like some players do before the final strike. 

Ford also noticed. A bit too late, though. 

The jarred ends of the instrument hit McGucket's face and sent him flying. 

He hit a nearby tree, and Ford just froze. He watched in horror as his hillbilly assistant sagged to the ground and heaved his final, stuttering breaths. He made a move to aid McGucket, but Stan stopped him. There was no use. 

Fiddleford McGucket was dead. 

"Pity," Dipper rasped in the same voice he had done so earlier after he murdered Wendy, "he had the brains. At least his brains will be an amazing feast for my henchmaniacs and myself!" 

Fiddleford McGucket was dead. And there was no bringing him back. 

Ford screamed in fury. He screamed in pain. He cursed and swore and yelled and shouted. 

Stan looked at the corpse. Looked at the grief-stricken brother. He stood, startling Ford out of his misery. "Stanley! What are you doing?" He cried, alas onto deaf ears. 

Stan didn't answer. Instead, he stuck his hand out. "I'd like to make a deal." He proclaimed to his nephew. Ford's eyes widened. "Stan, NO!" 

"Stan...yes. This is for _my_ family." 


	23. Darkest Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death warning!

Dipper stared at his great-uncle Stan. He had calmed down significantly, but Wendy and McGucket were already dead. Gideon had escaped with Pacifica, and Dipper decided he'd kill them later. He had plenty of time. Unless he was suddenly exorcised. 

"I'd like to make a deal," Stan said. 

"The usual conman's instinct." Dipper scoffed while rolling his eyes, his face no longer the outstretched nightmare they'd seen before true hell broke out. The skin was perfectly normal; the unpleasant sight seemed to have never occurred. 

Stan sighed. "You'll revive Mabel, Wendy, and the hillbilly and in turn, you kill me. Or do whatever you usually do with people: eat my soul or something." 

Dipper thought about it for a moment. Stan was requesting that Shooting Star and Glasses be resurrected and for trade, he'd let himself die with heroism and dignity. He glanced at Stan, who was now arguing like silly little brats. 

Quietly ignoring their bickering, he held his hand out, lighting it in blue flames. 

"Tick tock, Fez." Dipper's voice turned into the eerie ticking of a grandfather clock, complete with the echoing chime as it struck each hour. 

Stan shoved his brother off his shoulders, and quickly grabbed Dipper's hand. The elder Pines' nephew smirked pridefully, and with a snap of his fingers, Wendy and McGucket were once again alive. But, fatally wounded and extremely tired; Wendy still had the hole in her chest, but her heart was back in place; McGucket's spine wasn't broken but bruised. 

They hadn't realized that Mabel had awoken six feet under in a beautiful casket. 

Ford rushed to McGucket, almost instantly forgetting that his beloved brother was about to sacrifice himself for his and his friends' lives. 

Just like Bill had done so before, he pulled Stan away from his body, but it was his soul instead of his mental form. Ripping a soul out of one's body is permanent, and a body without a purpose would die within minutes. 

Ford was midway asking McGucket if he was okay, before he felt a gentle touch on his right shoulder. Turning, he saw the transparent form of his brother's soul - which was rapidly fading into oblivion. 

Apparently, Dipper had allowed Stan's soul to say a final goodbye before the soul was lost forever. Or - in less sugarcoating terms - eaten. 

"S-Stanley! Stay here!" Ford cried, trying to grasp Stan's wrists. No avail; they passed right through. Stan smiled sadly. Somehow, Stan was able to physically touch a person, but the person wasn't able to touch a ghost. It was complicated. 

He hugged his sobbing brother. 

"W-What about the S-Stan O' War 2?" Ford wailed, his arms hanging uselessly by his sides. 

Stan chuckled. His lower half was gone. 

"Don't be such a crybaby, Stanford." He said, flicking his brother's forehead. His forearms were gone. The speed of his disappearing self quickened. Ford tried uselessly to do something about his brother's fading soul. He wanted nothing but Stan to be alive. 

"Take care of the kids. Don't forget about me, got it?" 

Ford nodded. Stan's shoulders dissipated. "Oh, and...cremate my remains. You do know how much we loved Glass Shard Beach! Plus, I love stargazing; it's amazing!" Ford nodded, feeling helpless beyond control. 

"I'll be waiting for our next adventure, Poindexter." 

Ford watched as Stan gave a final smile; one full of love and compassion. The Pines' man feel to his knees once Stan had faded entirely. 

Stanley Pines had died with dignity. He died to save the others. He died to save his family, although he will never again be present. 

He died saving Mabel and the slivers of Dipper's sanity. 


	24. Flowers Are Wilting Today

Dipper sat dumbfounded in his slowly-crumbling Mindscape. 

Stan was dead, and Mabel was alive. 

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He had let Bill Cipher take over and let him kill his grunkle. He looked at his deformed hands. They would never change back to normal...or whatever _normal_ was at such a stretch into a situation. 

Another shard of his Mindscape fell apart and crashed to pieces at the invisible floor that was also cracking. Dipper's Mindscape had been corrupt since Mabel died (even if she was alive now), and it would just crumble like glaciers every now and then. 

When his Mindscape started breaking, he had reached out past the gaping holes and cried out. His hand had turned even uglier than before, and the voices had almost made him submissive to the insanity that lingered within. Dipper had picked up a random, but large, piece of his Mindscape and tried to plaster it back onto the hole. 

No such luck but only bad news. The hole widened, and it seemed that it was welcoming him into the abyss of madness. The boy-turned-demon refused and the strange vibe dissipated soon after. He walked away in confusion, until it turned to agony. 

The agony was when Mabel's symbol faded from his Wheel, but brightened up as another vanished. A piece of his remaining compassion was torn apart after Mabel died. But, when she was revived, Dipper felt a rush of conflicting completion. He couldn't understand what it was. 

The click of heels snapped the boy out of his trance, and he groaned in annoyance after recognizing the voice that had piped up in laughter. 

"Well, well, well!" Bill crowed manically, "looks like the Pine Tree's burning now! Who will douse it with water before it's fallen?" Dipper simply ignored the demon's comment. 

Bill suddenly plucked Dipper's pine tree hat from his head and waved it around. The boy (whom was lucky enough to be himself except for the claws) jumped around, trying to get his prized possession back safely. "Hey," he exclaimed, "give it back! That's mine!" 

Bill cackled and danced around in sadistic glee as his puppet kept trying to swipe his hat back. He was glad that he had created this body without human limitations - or emotions. He created it all for himself, so it was perfectly suitable for any amount of power he gained. 

Bill _has_ heard of other henchmaniacs creating pathetic-looking meatbags, but it was unheard of one's body going faulty and forcing the host to lose itself in unspoken emotions. He wasn't worried about his own going faulty at all. 

"I'm bored," he sighed blankly, "here's your hat, Pine Tree." 

He paid no mind when Dipper snatched the hat out of his hand with a scowl. They stood in tense silence until they both heard a loud crackling - like a fire. Dipper looked around frantically while his enemy seemed oddly smug about something. 

More pieces began to fall, but at a faster rate. A tiny, sharp piece sliced Dipper's arm as it sailed towards the still-invisible floor, and the 12-year-old cried out a little. 

"Looks like the Pine Tree's falling!" Bill sneered giddily. A large shadow abruptly cast itself over the pair and Dipper looked up in a panic. Bill watched it fall in a calm, orderly tone of body language. The boy squealed in fear, raising his arms over his face for protection. 

"Goodnight, Pine Tree!" 


	25. What Makes Me Tick

Ford wiped his tears away, realizing that Dipper had allowed Mabel to live again (a slim-go-lucky chance), and she was probably suffocating in a casket six feet under. 

He ran to Mabel's grave and started digging. Couldn't his nephew just moved her casket above ground when Stan had gambled his life? A resurrected Wendy helped a confused McGucket to his feet and they both made way to Ford and the headstone. 

"Goddammit, Dipper! You should have just moved her!" Ford wailed helplessly. He continued to dig and dig and dig. 

Until he hit the glassy lid of the casket. Gasping, the elder dug his hands into the ground to the find the base so that he could lift it out of the ground. Wendy was helping and she could feel a dull, but rapid thumping from inside. 

Their hearts were racing. Mabel had been dead for days, and nobody knew what would be the aftermath of her resurrection. Would she look like a dead person, or would she look like herself but more... _alive_? Less...dead-ish? 

Groaning from the pain of onset arthritis, Ford pulled the lid open once the upper half was clear from getting infested with dirt and soil. The nails inside popped and broke with terrible grinding noises, but were drowned out by the deep inhales of Mabel Pines. 

She pushed herself out of her deathbed and immediately wrapped her trembling arms around her grunkle. She was gasping heavily; coughing and spluttering. She turned and saw her casket that was torn at the frame. The girl looked away after a beat of silence and gripped Ford harder. 

"I-I...died, didn't I." Mabel whispered. It wasn't a question; she knew everything that had happened, except while she was rotting underground. The memory of Dipper killing her was extremely vague, but she knew. She knew he was a demon. 

Mabel didn't care that her brother had killed her. All she cared about was to keep him happy and safe...demon or not. 

Ford sighed speechlessly, petting her hair gently. In all honesty, to him it seemed Mabel had gotten a well-deserved cleaning in a tub full of bubbles and sprinkles. Her hair smelled nice; her skin was smooth, and she felt somewhat refreshed. Although it would make sense to feel that way right after one's been brought back from the dead. 

They all had multiple questions jumping around their heads, but none could be answered. 

Mabel shuddered a little. "What do we do now?" 


	26. Doomsday

Gideon and Pacifica learned of Stan's death, and gave him a proper burial. Nobody found his remains, so they simply reburied Mabel's casket and McGucket helped out with carving out Stan's headstone. They couldn't make it as glossy as Mabel's had been, but to them it looked pretty well-done. 

Ford was the one to spend the most time with Stan, telling him all his adventures, and told him his true opinions and feelings of a lot of things. He had honestly trusted Bill Cipher enough so that he could be unknowingly manipulated into creating a doomsday machine. He believed that his nephew was trapped in the clutches of said demon, but also believed that Dipper's mind was going to lose itself forever. Or that there was a very slim chance of recovery. 

Mabel found Dipper's hat discarded in the attic he'd been possessed in and she put it on her head. Moments later, Ford found her sobbing her eyes out. 

Ford was worried about his niece. Ever since Stan's death and Dipper's leaving over a week ago, Mabel had been depressed; stopped knitting sweaters and started wearing her brother's finally-clean navy-blue vests. It didn't suit her well, but she didn't care. She kept Dipper's hat on a post, but wore outside the Shack everyday. She kept Dipper's room the way he left it before the Transcendence. Nobody dared arguing with her. 

Wendy pitched in and put more effort into her employment work prior to the Transcendence. Gideon backed off and left the Pines' alone, and so did Pacifica, although she figured Mabel would need her more times than often; she visited at least two times a week. Ford searched the Shack to find if his brother had left behind a will of some sort. 

He did find a will after a few hours into the second raid. Stan wanted nothing of his to be tossed, told Ford to split whatever money he had remaining to everyone that was considered family and friend. The will demanded that Ford kept the portal the way it was without activating it, mentioning that he was glad to bring his brother back. 

The elder noticed that Stan seemed to have written this during the final days of his life, and somehow knew he wasn't going to survive whatever had been laid in front of him. Ford's suspicions were confirmed when the will ended with a single sentence: _Have fun, Sixer._

The entire will seemed to be breaking the fourth wall in many ways, and all the man could come up with was that Stan had written this after he died, but before he vanished completely. _But that's absurd,_ Ford told himself. _My brother's ghost couldn't have done that in less than five minutes_...Clueless except with those hints and the will, he dropped his questionnaire and moved on to follow the rules. 

Weeks fell apart every weekend. Months disappeared every New Year...yet no sign of Dipper. Rumors began to circulate that satanic cults had figured out Dipper's (or Alcor's) summoning Wheel and that little boys and girls had started going missing. Small parts of the global oceans began to dry up; earthquakes became increasingly more common than ever, thus giving itself the newest record of strength: the epicenter hit up to 10.2, beating the 9.4-9.6 record from the 1960 Valdivia earthquake decades ago. 

Mabel didn't even flinch when the rumors eventually reached her. 


	27. Long Time No See

Dipper was watching his sister cry herself to sleep. His side of the room was untouched, and her side was a total wreck. Not her usual messy way, but more of a I-give-up-because-my-brother's-dead-now wreck. It had been about four months after the whole Transcendence apocalypse, and the weirdness from Gravity Falls was getting sucked into foreign grounds. 

Ford had to inform the girl's parents that Stan and Dipper had perished in a terrible fire, and that he couldn't care for Mabel anymore. She was sent back and started homeschooling instead of going public. Her parents thought it'd be easier for her to cope. 

Golden tears slipped down Dipper's cheeks and fell to the floor with silent _plops_. He was heartbroken that Mabel couldn't see him (that nobody could see him), and he wanted to tell her of his Wheel to he'd be able to visit her in the Mindscape. Dipper had tried to see into her head, but he wasn't powerful enough to do so, and he knew it wasn't any use at the moment. 

The boy's thoughts began to churn menacingly and his heart began to race. 

Looking at his hands, Dipper watched as they mutated back to the ugly claws he'd seen so long ago. A heavy wave of nausea hit him like a four-wheeler doing 150 mph, and he cried out in pain. He had kept his back to the ceiling, close enough for himself to touch it. It had given him a bird's-eye-view of Mabel's room, but now he had plummeted to his knees. 

Mabel's eyes were open. He was barely able to register that Mabel had heard him fall. 

Power coursed through every nook and cranny of his physical, cosmic, and mental part of his body, and the pain grew worse. It soon was a white-hot burning feeling, and Dipper wanted so badly to pass out, but he couldn't. 

_P-Pine T-T-Tree!_ Bill called in a panic. Dipper clutched his curls and pulled at them, squeezing his eyes shut. Mabel looked around in confusion, though starting to feel the aura of her brother's agony and glanced skeptically at the boy's bedside. 

_WHAT'S HAPPENING!?_ Dipper shrieked as his world began to collapse. 

_My essence! It's fading; my powers are being channeled to you!_

It was almost comical: Mabel looking around in confusion while her brother wailed at her feet. It wasn't comical because the brother was a demon, and the sister couldn't see him. 

_!nruter yam I srewop tneicna ni ekovni...nrub ot emoc sah emit ym L-T-O-L-O-X-A_

Another rush of power rushed through the screaming boy. Mabel was crying now; her face ashen. Dipper's aura was becoming more and more noticeable, even to his parents. They were covering their ears with couch pillows, tears streaming down their faces. 

Bill's presence suddenly disappeared after a hushed whisper of _...pine tree..._ that died in thin air. There was a flicker of confusion before all of Bill's misdeeds, desires, thoughts, plans, and mainly his powers crushed Dipper. The boy was overwhelmed into utter insanity, and completely lost it. He proceeded to try and tear off his wings; proceeded to dig his claws into his eye sockets, causing blood to gush everywhere. 

Mabel had froze. She was looking directly at him. 

Dipper paid no mind to her stares, but kept tearing his physical form to pieces; he knew his body was trying to regenerate itself at the moment, but he didn't care. He only wanted to _destroy_. 

He wanted to end the multiverse once and for all. 


	28. Me, Myself and I

A flash of white blinded Mabel for a moment, and when it died away she saw her brother. She hadn't seen him since he killed her in the first hours of the the Transcendence, but seeing him now wasn't the best experience. His face was bloody and loose skin hung in rags from his deformed face, and his eyes seemed to be...missing. 

He was wailing nonstop, and Mabel wanted him to stop. His teeth were as sharp as needles, and his hands were more messed up than ever before. 

Dipper caught sight of a weeping Mabel and smiled. He reveled in her pain and wanted her to feel more of it. But, too many voices were screaming at him. 

_kill and kill and kill make her a marionette forever slice her apart slice them apart tape them back together tape them dismember them tape back in pieces them make them YOURS_

The boy's mind was everywhere. He couldn't comprehend anything but knew everything - thanks to Bill Cipher, of course. His heart quickened even more, not realizing it must've been in some sort of autopilot for the past minutes. 

Nobody could concentrate. Not even the twins' parents, who couldn't see Dipper even if they were sobbing in the living room on the first floor. Dipper's world was falling apart, while Mabel's was transforming. The Pines parents' world was going kaleidoscope and they didn't understand what they were feeling at the moment. 

The intensity grew more and more powerful, and it started affecting the neighborhood also. The shockwaves of the situation was absorbed into the ground, and caused multiple cracks in the sidewalks, roads and driveways of people's houses. A low keening started ringing in others' ears, and they plugged them to stop the sound. People who were sleeping had their dreams slowly turned into nightmares, or nightmares slowly turning into something absolutely, horrifyingly traumatic. Dipper's cries were drowned by the neighborhood's. 

The underground shockwave spread until one of the houses nearby partially collapsed (luckily it was a rental; uninhabited). The supernatural-caused disaster got weirder and freakier when fences and posts began to get ripped out of the ground. Earth was losing it gravitational pull, and it was ruining _lots_ of things. Some people must've found it cool to actually float, but when there's a never-ending wailing distracting them...that's a different story. 

It was the end of the world as they knew it. 


	29. Meaningless

Ford Pines had been attempting to track down an anomaly, but he realized it was too far for his liking, so he headed back to the Mystery Shack. Upon entering the Shack, the ground shook and gravity disappeared. The elder dimension-hopper immediately started having flashbacks of the Nightmare Realm, but he told himself to not focus on that. 

What he needed to focus on was that his anomaly-tracker was blaring at alarming volumes. The oddity Ford had been looking for was right underneath his feet. Not in a specific place (like the extraterrestrial craft), but pretty much everywhere. 

Except for Piedmont, California. 

After Ford was able to walk properly again, he wanted to call Mabel privately (she'd long since returned home). But, he couldn't. 

It took three hours for phone reception to reboot. Walking to and around town didn't help much until the three hours were up, of course. He was worried about some of the townsfolk, who were calming down from what it seemed to have been massive fits of sadness and weeping. He ran into a bewildered 'Boyish Dan' Corduroy, and he was talking almost nonsense. Ford was able to pick up a few words from the middle-aged lumberjack that informed him that Boyish Dan Corduroy had heard a terrible wailing prior the earthquake. 

Ford walked around, interviewing other townsfolk who strangely had heard the same thing the lumberjack had. The man was mystified on why he hadn't heard what they heard, but he eventually came to the conclusion that it was the metal plate's fault. After that thought, he realized that it must've been Bill Cipher's doing. 

**(Ford doesn't know that Bill is technically dead now, so...he's got a while)**

He could hardly find any answers here, but the reception was working, so he pulled out the spare phone Stan had shown him not long before...before everything. Looking at it in confusion, he pressed the button he'd pressed so long ago. He found a little app that was titled CONTACTS, which had a single notification. He didn't bother with it, and instead scrolled around to find where he'd type in Mabel's phone number. 

After a few accidental shut downs, Ford managed to dial his niece's number. At the second buzz of the premeditated dial tone, a sniffling Mabel picked up. 

"Mabel! Are you okay? Did - " he was cut off by a shaky sigh from the other line. 

"I'm fine, Grunkle F-Ford." Mabel lied pathetically, her voice wavering ever so slightly. 

"You're not fine." Ford protested, "something happened here in Gravity Falls - " 

Mabel interrupted him. "Wait, the whole supernova thing happened there too? I thought it was only here! In Piedmont! You heard that screaming, right?" 

Mabel and Ford were silent. They were both confused, they both had the same assumption though. 

"Mabel." Ford finally broke the silence. Her name wasn't spoken as a question.

"Yeah?" Mabel's voice was small. She knew whatever her grunkle was about to say, it'd be anything about the nearly-a-year-long apocalypse. 

"What did Bill do to your brother this time?" 


	30. Strolling Through Hell

Mabel had hesitated on the other line. She glanced over at her unconscious brother, who's wings were shuddering uncontrollably. His breathing was uneven and ragged. The floorboards of her room (in Piedmont, California) had been shaken loose and outside the world was a wreck. 

"I d-don't know if he's...around right now," the girl finally said. 

"Do you mean Dipper is not around, or Bill's not - " 

Mabel cut him off again. Either that or reception. "Bill," Mabel squeaked, "I don't know if Dipper's possessed or anything, but Bill's not here - I don't think. He's passed out on my floor." 

Mabel realized she said something a bit too revealing when Ford sputtered suddenly. A loud, static-y crackle buzzed and it seemed that Ford had almost dropped the phone. 

"Dipper's in _your room_?" Ford asked bewilderingly. 

"Yeah..." Mabel tapped her fingers on her nightstand awkwardly, looking at Dipper, "he j-just showed up out of nowhere and he was ripping his face apart. It was really scary." 

"Then what?" Ford asked in worried anticipation. He had taken shelter in the Gravity Falls Museum of History when the town was hit with the aftershock of whatever had happened. 

"I-I...I don't know." Mabel sighed. "It got scarier when Dipper started shrieking and when everything started floating for no reason. I-It got really b-bright and then...nothing." Ford couldn't think of anything except that Bill Cipher was somehow involved in this mess. 

"G-Grunkle Ford, I've g-got to go now!" Mabel cried suddenly. 

The elder Pines heart skipped a beat. "What? A-Are you alright, M - ?" 

"I'm fine!" Mabel was still shouting. "Mom and Dad are calling!" Suddenly...dial tone. She'd hung up on him. He sat down and pondered what he should do for the next few hours. 

Mabel dropped her phone onto her bed, and went to the door. She froze for a second, turning to her sleeping brother. "Stay," she demanded almost comically before leaping down the stairs. There, on the first floor, the girl met up with her parents who looked disheveled and had faint tear stains running down their cheeks. It was hard for Mabel to imagine them crying. 

"Mabel." Filbrick crossed his arms. "Can you explain what just happened?" 

Before Mabel spoke, her mom - Andrea - stepped in. "Whatever we heard was loudest in your room. Is there anyone in there?" _Yes,_ Mabel thought almost immediately. 

"No," she lied instead, "I heard it too. And, Dad - I don't know what happened. A weird flash of light, freaky wailing sounds, an earthquake, and then...now." Andrea and Filbrick stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time until their gazes softened. 

"Okay," Andrea sighed, although remaining skeptical like her husband, "we'll see if our electricity's working at all, and you can just get some blankets or something from the linen closet." Mabel nodded as they headed to the basement to check the power switches. 

After they were out of what she guessed was earshot, she scrambled back upstairs and burst into her room, and stopped dead in her tracks. 

There sat a fully-conscious, fully-aware Dipper Pines staring at his bloodied hands. He saw her after she got a good look at his still-creepy eyes and pointed ears. 

"S-Shooting Star? What am I doing here?" 


	31. Broken Promises

Mabel wasn't sure if Bill was in control or if Dipper was. Her brother kept staring at her, seeming to expect an answer. His face was healing quite well, and the evidence of his flayed features had almost vanished entirely. 

"D-Dipper?" Mabel took a hesitant step towards her brother. 

A quick flash of recognition flickered in Dipper's eyes before he frowned a little. "Shooting Star," he said with a heavy sigh, "I prefer to be called Alcor now. I'm not the Dipper you knew." 

Mabel didn't know what to do. Her parents were downstairs right now, trying to get the power back on, and her demonized brother didn't want anyone calling him _Dipper_ anymore. Ford had the same experience of weightlessness and the whole earthquake thing, and Stan was dead. 

"I-Is Bill in c-control, right n-n-now?" The poor girl couldn't stop stuttering. It annoyed her, though she knew it should be the least of her worries. 

Dipper - _Alcor_ \- chuckled in disbelief. "The triangle guy? He's dead. I'd given him a human form on accident and that made him...well. Mortal." 

"So...he's officially dead now, right? Like...no trickery or misjudgment?" 

Dipper nodded. "Correct. He is officially dead now. Which isn't that great..." Mabel took note of his sudden quietness. She stood a little taller and stepped a little closer. 

"What do you mean by 'not that great', Dip - uh, Alcor?" The girl didn't like calling her brother by a name that spoke truth of his demon form. Sighing again, Dipper stood up and righted his vest, neatening it up. "What I mean..." he started, "is that I have everything he had." 

Before Mabel could ask him anything more, a voice piped up from below. "Mabel? Are you okay up there?" 

It was her dad, Filbrick. And he was walking up the stairs. 

"Oh no," Mabel whispered mostly to herself. She turned to Dipper, but was stopped when he turned himself into a shadow and merged into the ones that snaked in the corners of her room. All she could see was the faint glow of his eyes. Nothing else. 

Her brother shushed her in a sickly, sweet voice moments before Filbrick stepped through the door. Mabel turned around to face her dad, and she gulped nervously. 

"Are you okay, Mabel? I thought I heard something up there." He asked skeptically. 

Mabel forced a laugh. To her it sounded pretty unconvincing, but her dad didn't even flinch. "It's fine, Dad. I was just messing around." Her eyes flickered to where she thought she saw her invisible brother. A mischievous gleam caught her attention.

Was he...smiling? 

"Okay," Filbrick tussled her hair, not noticing her nervousness, "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Andrea's working on the - oh, _finally_!" Mabel's bedside lamps suddenly flickered back to life and the whir of a washer in mid-cycle started up again from beneath the house. He left without a second thought and closed Mabel's door. 

Mabel realized she'd been holding her breath, and inhaled deeply. "It's all clear, bro-bro." 

Dipper stepped away from the shadows, showing himself. He was still smiling. Mabel's brow furrowed slightly. Something was off about him. 

"Uh, Dip? You okay?" 

"Never been better," he mumbled in the same sick voice before Mabel's dad showed up. Mabel righted herself and propped her hands onto her hips. "I'm not buying that crap, dude," she declared. "Seriously, what's going on in your head?" 

"Alright, you've cornered me." His smile did not waver. It only widened. 

"i'M jUsT gOiNg BaTsHiT RiGhT nOw!" 


	32. No Clue What’s Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanity warning!

Mabel yelps as Dipper lunges towards her, claws outstretched. She falls ungracefully to the floor near the closed door and scrambles to her feet. Why does this keep happening? Mabel had no clue why. All she knew was that Dipper had gone Billy again. Even if Bill's dead now. 

"Stop it!" She shouts as a feral Dipper stalks closer and closer, cornering her. Dipper flinches a little, his eyes losing focus, but after a moment he was back into his insanity. 

A tear slipped down Mabel's face. She positively didn't want to die. Not today, not again, not _ever_. Dipper's catlike hisses abruptly stopped when the girl started sniffling. 

Through her tears, she saw her brother stumbling backwards. His face was a mask of horror. "I-I'm sorry, Shooting Star. I'm so sorry." He was muttering. Again. But, not the crazy mutters, but sorrowful ones. Guilt-filled ones. 

The door slammed open and the twins' parents were looking for Mabel, who'd been cornered near her closet, making her slightly hidden.

"MABEL!" Andrea shrieked, finally catching sight of her trembling daughter. In a rush of confusion, Filbrick followed over clumsily. Mabel seemed pretty dazed and was staring at her brother, who was now crying gold tears. Repeating the word _sorry_ over and over. 

Andrea noticed her daughter gazing over their shoulders and turned around. She saw nothing, but only felt a darkly depressing aura that seemed to crush her. It felt a lot like the one she had experienced after gravity disappeared, but more of self-hatred and immense guilt. 

"Mabel, oh my God, Mabel." She whispered her name repeatedly, rocking her daughter. 

Mabel blinked, tearing her eyes away from a weeping, droopy-winged Dipper and focused in on her parents. "Mom, Dad...I'm fine, okay? It was just a panic attack." 

Andrea and Filbrick realized that Mabel never had severe anxiety disorders. 

Which also meant she's never had a panic attack. It was entirely alien to believe that the upbeat, over-confident Mabel Pines had anxiety of any sort. 

"It didn't sound like one to us," Filbrick replied, petting the girl's hair gently. "You've never had one in the first place," Andrea added shortly. Mabel gulped. Her parents' eyes narrowed. Filbrick stood and closed his daughter's bedroom door. He walked over to her bed and sat down. 

He patted the empty space beside him. "Sit," he ordered. 

Mabel stood, walked over, and sat. She didn't look at her brother, who was beginning to understand the situation that was unfolding. He stumbled to his feet, wiping the gold tear stains away, and watched with a rapidly beating heart. 

"I think - _we_ think - you've been lying to us. Is that true?" Andrea asked calmly but firmly. Mabel nodded once. It was sharp and concluded the Pines parents' suspicions. 

"Don't tell them about me, Shooting Star!" Dipper shouted among deaf ears. Mabel scowled a little. Her brother was still using the nickname Bill had made up before his well-deserved death. 

"Why?" Andrea asked. Mabel glanced at Dipper. 

"Don't tell them anything!" He shouted again, raking his claws through his curls. Mabel stared at him with forlorn eyes. _I have to!_ she mouthed silently. Dipper got more panicked. Mabel turned to her parents. She inhaled. 

"Dipper's not dead." 


	33. Deny, Deny, Deny

Mabel had requested to summon Dipper to make her parents believe. Filbrick said that demonic summoning would bring the wrong spirits through and they'd tortuously haunt them into suicidal submission. Andrea didn't believe in demons and the paranormal, so she refused for Mabel to do such a deed. She also didn't want her house to be ruined. Typical mom instinct. 

Somehow, after one _hell_ of a lot of bargaining and promises, Mabel was able to do a small summoning that involved a Snickers bar. Stan had decided to use one before he was killed, so she used one in his honor and memory. She also thought his ideas had been hilarious (including his terrible jokes), and she'd use them for even the most dire of circumstances. 

She drew a feeble circle of the Wheel, confusing Andrea and Filbrick greatly. "What is that?" Filbrick had asked incredulously. "It's my bro-bro's summoning Wheel," Mabel answered cheerily while all smiles, rainbows, and glitter (Obviously not rave-music unicorns). 

Placing the Snickers upon the completed Wheel, she rummaged around her dresser for the spell Ford had given her the day she left. Mabel skipped back over to her The-Ultra-Wash-Chalk made summoning circle and carefully read through each word. Dipper had long since left, not wanting to hear the rest of his gory mistakes and forced resurrections. 

The Wheel glowed blue and Dipper showed up in swirls of blue flames. 

"WHO DARES SUMMON - oh." 

Dipper looked down and saw his bewildered parents and a giddy Mabel. "See?" She cried, gesturing to her brother with spread fingers. "He's real alright! Right there!" 

Dipper knew his dad and mom could see him now. While in the Mindscape, the boy couldn't be seen by anyone except for his beloved sister. But, now summoned into reality...anyone could take a peek at the kid-turned-demon. But, in order to stay in reality, he'd have to make a deal. 

"Shooting Star, I've got to make a deal to stay here, y'know." He replied, snapping Mabel out of her boasting and bragging of her righteousness. Giggling sheepishly, she stuck out her hand. "Alright then. I shall proceed to make a soul-binding deal with the all-mighty, buttwing-y Alcor!" 

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle softly at her ranting. 

"Okay." he turned into all seriousness, snapping his fingers and lighting his hand with signature blue flames. "I'll eat the Snickers, and you'll..." He trailed off, trying to think of something ultimately harmless. 

"I'll give you your Pine Tree hat! The one I brought home with me!" Mabel exclaimed suddenly. 

"You kept my hat after all this time?" Dipper asked, shocked. He then shrugged it off, trying to seem casual about his saved memento. "Ah, that doesn't matter at the moment." 

Mabel and Dipper shook hands. Mabel laughed quietly when the flames touched her arms. 

She smiled warmly. "It tickles." 

Her brother smirked. "Perks of being a demon, I guess." 

They let go of each others hands, the flame dissipating, and Dipper grabbed the Snickers. Mabel handed him the Pine Tree hat and the boy disappeared in another blinding flash of light. 

Mabel was left alone, empty-handed. She remembered her parents had seen everything, and they were slack-jawed. Staring at her and back at the fading Wheel. 

The girl had a ton of explaining to do. 


	34. Vials of Blood

Ford found Wendy, McGucket, Robbie, Gideon, Pacifica and Gideon wandering around town with confusion written all over their faces. He approached them one by one and they had also heard the terrible wailing sounds. 

He was also mystified about Bill not being in Dipper's presence. Had Bill died? If he had, then why is Dipper still a demon? He pondered this question a lot of times. 

He tried calling Mabel, but it went straight to voicemail after the second ring. He left a message asking about his grandnephew, but waiting almost an hour for a response, nothing was heard. Ford told himself not to jump to conclusions or assumptions, but he was torn with anxiety. 

Suddenly, the phone he had pocketed rang. 

He pressed the CALL button. "Hello?" 

"Grunkle Ford!" It was Mabel. "Hi! Sorry i didn't respond sooner, I had to summon Dippy for a moment." Ford was beyond shocked. Mabel summoned her brother? She seems okay, though.

"What do you mean, sweetie? Are you okay? Did he - ?" 

Mabel laughed. She seemed almost...excited. "Nah, I'm fine. Mom and Dad didn't believe me when I told them that Dipper wasn't dead...so I summoned him with a Snickers bar!" 

"Did you...? M-Make a deal?" Ford hated asking those kind of questions. 

"Yep! He ate the Snickers and I gave him his hat back! Pretty silly and random, but it was the only one I could come up up with." Ford chuckled at his grandniece's silliness. At least she wasn't depressed anymore now that Dipper was around. 

"Did he tell why the earthquake happened?" Ford asked, a bit impatiently. 

Mabel saluted him on the other end. "Kind of. Bro-bro told me that Bill was dead and that he'd gotten all his powers...or something like that. I don't know." Dipper had come back for a little (the deal was still active, so it helped him stay in reality for a little longer), and he asked Mabel for her phone. 

Dipper tried to touch her electronic device, but it didn't work out very well. So, instead, Mabel held it for him and he spoke into the phone. 

"Good afternoon, Fordsy." 

Ford blanched from the other side. "D-Dipper?" 

The said boy laughed. "I've already told Shooting Star this, but I prefer to be called Alcor." Ford was too shocked to respond. His jaw snapped open and shut helplessly like a beached fish. 

"H-H-How are you here? Why can I hear you?" 

Dipper scoffed. "The deal, Fordsy. Shooting Star made a deal with me and that's helped me merge into reality. Also, her parents were there the whole time and she had to explain a _lot_ of things to them." 

Ford shook his head in disbelief. "I-I'm sorry, what? Please tell how everything turned upside down earlier! Why did that happen?" Ford's voice was raising. 

Mabel looked at Dipper, who seemed to start to become someone else. "Let's not be hasty here, okay? Bill's essence was taken from him and channeled into me. Simple as that, except for the fact that I went a bit batshit and almost killed Shooting Star again." 

"Okay," Ford sighed, "this is too much for me. I-I need to think about this and sort it out. The town is desoryed, people are confused, and weird things are happening. I need to go." He hung up on Mabel and Dipper. 

The twins stood in silence, listening to the consistent dial tone until Dipper pressed the END CALL button and stopped the tone. 

"Well then..." Mabel muttered. "You're officially a demon now; Bill's dead, and the world is all messed up. Again." Dipper looked at her. 

"Speaking of the messed-up world, I don't think I can fix this one." 


	35. First Time for Everything

Mabel sighed. "Yeah," she mumbled absentmindedly, "I don't think so either." Realizing what she had just said, she backed herself up by adding a flustered _"I-I didn't mean - ! I'm just saying that trying to fix Earth or something would be too much!"_ Dipper stopped her with a hand and a soft chuckle. 

"I get it, Shooting Star. It'd be too much for me to fix, but I'd try anyway." 

Mabel looked at him suspiciously. "But you haven't fixed it yet. Does that mean you can't...?" The girl's brother looked at her a little alarmed and a little solemnly at the same time. Good thing he wasn't going crazy at random times. 

Dipper sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Okay, you've got me. The thing is that the whole Transcendence apocalypse thing is..." he trailed off. 

Mabel pushed him. "Is...?"

"...Is permanent." He finished with a defeated sigh, his wings sagging slightly. 

It took Mabel a moment to process what her brother had just uttered. "Wait WHAT? Your're saying that the aftershock will keep going and that gravity will disappear - " 

Dipper grabbed her shoulders. "Shooting Star. Stop panicking so much. Yes, the aftershocks will continue. No, gravity will not disappear...unless I take in too many souls." 

The girl's attention was immediately redirected when her brother mentioned souls. "Souls?" She asked in a whisper. "Y-You eat...souls?"

Dipper nodded. "Yes, I do. But, to keep myself reinforced and somewhat healthy, I have to eat them. If I eat one too many, I'll gain too much power and turn all 'Billy', in your words." Mabel had a look of terror on her face. Confused by her speechlessness, he entered a tiny piece of her mind to understand why she'd stopped talking. 

Mabel's mindscape was slowly draining of its color and usual happiness. There was a strange whisper drifting in the breeze that was a question Dipper was fearing he'd hear. 

_Did Dipper eat Grunkle Stan's soul?_

A sudden jolt in reality caused him to be pulled out of his sister's decaying world. Back in Mabel's room, he saw her on the floor, crying. Dipper knelt to her level and caressed her knotted hair. She'd stopped brushing it after Dipper's vanishing. 

She hiccuped a little. "D-Did you...look in there? In m-m-my mind?" 

Dipper realized that he had failed to keep himself oblivious in Mabel's mindscape, and Mabel had passed out when he did enter it. 

"I did. Y-You're weren't talking, s-so I took a peek and - " 

"Did you do it?" Mabel's voice was surprisingly harder and firmer. Dipper knew what she was referring to. Him consuming his grunkle's soul. He remained silent, hoping she'd figure it out. 

"Did you do it?" Mabel's question seemed more like demanding to answer her. Lifting her head, Dipper was able to get a clear look at her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her face seemed to be in a permanent scowl. 

"DIPPER!" She suddenly yelled, startling the demon-boy. 

"Y-Yes?" His voice was meek and quiet. 

"Don't try to fool me, Dipper! Did you eat Grunkle Stan's soul?" 

"Y-Yeah, I did. I ate his soul, Shooting Star." Dipper had surrendered to her demands. 

"What happens to them when you eat souls, Dipper?" Mabel's voice was still rock hard. 

"I..." The boy hung his head. Mabel screeched at him to tell him. 

" _They cease to exist._ " 


	36. Losing Our Minds

Dipper had left after Mabel found out that he ate souls. He had briefly informed her that once a soul is eaten, there's no way the person could be brought back. They'd simply fade from the Mindscape. Telling Mabel that made Dipper realize that his bond with her was bruised pretty badly. It wasn't ever going to fully heal again. 

And _again_ was a long time for Dipper. 

He retreated to his new home, the Nightmare Realm, in tears. Once again he was greeted with uncontrolled storms, red skies, and charred grounds. Time was different here, so it could be a hundred years in reality while here it would only be a few minutes. Dipper didn't like that, but the Realm wasn't exactly the kind of place that cooperated with things. 

It was very unstable, but Dipper didn't need to overthrow a dimension to fix it. It'd only be a few more Realm-timed eons before it collapsed. He stepped up to Bill's throne and examined it. The illusions and lack of physics bothered him, but not because they were totally out of whack. Raising his hand, the boy turned it into something more... _him._

Finally taking a seat on his new-and-improved throne, Dipper looked around, unaware of his crazy side starting to show. Dipper caught himself before he turned into a bad dream and sighed. He wanted to keep his sane side - whatever that meant, and he wanted his crazy side at the same time. But, he had a family. But, he'd killed Stan and ate his soul. 

_No,_ whispered the voices in his head, _it was_ his _fault for making you consume his soul. He's the one who asked for the deal in the first place. He was the one who traded his soul for Shooting Star's._ The mention of Dipper's beloved sister made him perk up in interest. 

The boy refused his hopes to get too high. Of course Shooting Star thinks he's a monster. He destroyed the world and killed his friends and family. Revival didn't count for the lives of Red or Glasses. They'd been killed and he was going to have to carry that fact on his shoulders like a burden. Dipper raked his his claws through his curls and shook his head. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sudden tug in his gut. 

It was a summoning, but it wasn't activated by Mabel. He tried to ignore it, but it got more persistent and it hurt. Little by little, each tug got physically more painful. 

Dipper cried out in frustration, leaping from his throne and allowing himself to teleport to the summoning circle's location. Or to whatever idiot was trading a Snickers to deal him. Shouting the usual question, the demon appeared in a quick flash of blue flames and smoke. Once it dissipated, he saw something he did not expect.

A room full of hooded figures and a dead boy lying to the side, blood pooling from a slit in his neck. Dipper wasn't able to recognize the figures until he saw the color of the cloaks. A deep, sickening red was the color of right now. 

He chuckled a bit disbelievingly. 

"The Society of the Blind Eye? I seriously thought we defeated you. But, apparently not." Dipper dismissed the fact that the memory-wiping cult still roamed, and simply wanted to get down to business...which usually meant lots and lots of gory death. 

He chuckled when one of the Society members shuddered. 


	37. Ring Around the Posy

There was a strange silence between the Society members until one of them spoke. 

"Almighty Alcor D. Cipher." A hooded figure stepped up to the summoning circle where Dipper floated. The said boy crossed his arms, smirking. 

"Yes?" He asked, his echoing voice bouncing off walls, catching some of the Society members off guard. It dripped heavily with smugness. His nose wrinkled at the smell of the dead boy's blood. Looking down, he saw that he looked around fourteen with light blonde hair. 

It struck him that he looked familiar. The Society of the Blind Eye noticed that Dipper's creepy eyes were drawn to the corpse. The one that had spoken knelt down and turned the corpse's face so that Dipper could see it. The Society leader watched Dipper's reaction. He hadn't expected the summoning to go so oddly off the charts like this. 

"Of course you didn't." Dipper snapped, his voice ice cold rather than smug. 

The crowd murmured. They realized that Dipper had read the man's mind. The man stood back up slowly and quietly. "W-What do you mean, Almighty Alcor?" 

Dipper frowned, seeming exasperated. Sighing, he dismissed the confusion with a flap of his wings and a wave of his claws. The Society members took notice of his claws. 

"Whatever. You should know I read minds, among other things." He scoffed and clapped his hands. "Well, shall we make a deal?" 

The man nodded and removed his hood, not knowing he was planning to do that earlier. Forgetfulness sure does kick in when you're summoning an all-powerful demon. "My name is Evan and this is the Society of the Blind Eye...or what's left of it." 

Another hooded person stepped up and revealed themselves. "My name is Frisk **(you catch that?)** , and we'd like to make a deal." Dipper watched as the rest of the Society revealed themselves one by one. The demon knew how stupid they were being...revealing their identities. But, they weren't aware of their stupidity. 

"Alright." Dipper allowed himself to stand on the ground instead of floating, and he was still the same after he'd seen the pieces of glass in Gravity Falls, so that meant he was taller than the Society of the Blind Eye. Some of the members cowered at his height. 

Evan stuck his hand out. "You give us might and power in trade for the boy's soul." 

They were all stupid. Dipper chuckled, and stuck his hand out; blue flames dancing. Evan and the demon shook hands. 

"Deal." Dipper concluded with a final shake and let go of the man's hand. Evan looked at his wrist and was surprised to find that it hadn't burned. It felt like a strange coolness that settled into his bones and muscle. That feeling made him uneasy. 

The first wave of pain washed over the Society as Dipper picked up the body - bridal style. Evan tried to shake it off, but it started getting uncomfortable. "When shall we get our powers, Almighty Alcor?" Some of the Society had begun to wail. 

Evan could feel something at his fingertips, but the pain drowned it out. He turned to see Dipper cradling the body as if it were simply sleeping, and he didn't want him to awaken. The demon lifted his head, and faced Evan and the others. 

"You've already gotten them. But, you're going to die anyway," he mused with a snicker as he disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Mumbles of pain slowly turned to foul curses and incoherent yelling. Evan's hands started to blister slightly. He realized that they had gotten too much of the power Dipper had offered them. 

Frisk was the first one to start screaming. 


	38. Flayed Skin

Dipper returned to his new home - the Nightmare Realm. He gently placed the body on Bill's old throne and removed his soul. It churned with the final breaths of fear and confusion before Dipper swallowed it. Moments after Dipper did so, the body beneath him slowly disintegrated and soon was nothing but ash. 

**(*Infinity War flashbacks*)**

The demon hated eating souls, but he had to. He didn't bother with the Society of the Blind Eye because the magic would wind up consuming the souls in the first place. If a mortal died of too much magic, the remaining magic would kill the soul and dissipate a few hours later. 

Channeling his powers from the boy's soul and Stan's soul - he flinched at his grunkle's name - the boy altered the throne and made it the way he liked it. After a few minutes of recycling the weirdness magic into himself, Dipper took a triumphant seat right there. He looked around with a smug grin plastered onto his face. 

_Look at how powerful I am!_ He told his henchmaniacs. _You all shall now bow down to me._

Dipper immediately blanched. Had he really just told a ton of demons and devils to bow down to him? He wasn't worthy of ruling the entire motherboard of all dimensions. Heck, he couldn't even keep his human sister safe from himself! Bringing his knees to his chest, Dipper sighed sadly. How was he going to live like this? Especially with the curse of immortality? 

For a moment, the demon thought he felt another summoning tugging at him, but it actually his gut twisting with distress and nervousness. Brushing that away, Dipper swung his legs and held his head with the palms of his hands, throwing off his frame. He looked into the dense, red smog and sighed for the thousandth time. Dipper wasn't omniscient...yet, but not knowing _everything_ was a total drag. 

Lifting a clawed hand, the demon carefully tore a hole into the nothingness surrounding him, and unsurprisingly opened a portal to a random world. Looking into it, he saw Bill Cipher in his human form. It took a moment to understand the situation, and when he did he realized that Bill wasn't himself. It was a version of him that looked pathetically weak and wore blue and black. It threw him off track to see this sad parallel quietly setting delicate china onto a fancily decorated table meant for three. 

Chuckling to himself, he decided to take a trip to this alternate version of his home. Standing, Dipper made the portal larger, and the parallel Bill didn't seem to notice. Weren't demons supposed to know where and who was opening a portal from a different dimension? Dipper Pines took a single step to enter the world who's name was oblivious to him. 

Reverse Falls. 


	39. The Cycle of Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Falls coming up!

Will Cipher had lost almost all of his powers when Master and Mistress Gleeful summoned him and made him their slave a few years back, so he wasn't expecting a demon-kid identical to Master to pop out from a portal in the Nightmare Realm. 

He had turned around to fill the pitcher and saw the demon-kid. Will squealed in surprise and nearly dropped the leftover china dishes but caught them in time. Clutching the china to his chest, Will stared at the demon-kid. The depressed demon knew enough to see that the surprise visitor was from a different dimension, and if Master and Mistress found out...he shuddered at the thought. 

"Hello," the demon-kid spoke. He was obviously younger than Master since his voice wasn't as deep or as masculine. The shortness was a huge factor in his visible youth. 

Glancing at the door, Will Cipher placed the china onto a discarded chair, walked over to the threshold between a long hallway and the dining room and closed the door as quietly as he could muster, knowing that he wasn't allowed to unless asked to do so. 

"W-What are you?" Will asked, trying to hide his fear. 

The doppelganger watched his face skeptically. "You're not Bill." 

Will shook his head. His brother had been killed during a massive shockwave. "I-I'm Will Cipher. Bill is m-m-my brother." 

The shock on the kid's face was almost laughable. "He's your...brother?" 

Will nodded again. Suddenly, it clicked for him. This kid who'd showed up for no reason was the rumored Alcor D. Cipher. The mention of his surname confused him immediately. If Alcor's surname was Cipher...would they be related? 

_No,_ Will scolded himself, _no. That's crazy talk. Master wouldn't believe me and Mistress's mind can never be changed if I told her something that bizarre._

"O-Of course," he sighed disbelievingly. "You're Alcor. Everyone k-knows about you." 

Alcor frowned. "Everyone? What do you mean?" 

Will opened his mouth to answer, but a loud _bang!_ from somewhere interrupted them. The tapping of heels on hardwood flooring was enough to freak the demon out. He quickly picked up the china from the nearby chair and starting setting the table again. Not soon after, a tall young woman with long, flowing brown hair stepped into the area. 

"Slave! Who are you talking - ?" She cut herself off when she saw Dipper. 

Dipper saw his sister. He saw a strangely cruel, taller, curvier, and older version of Mabel Pines. She wore dark pantyhose and a blue dress that was far too short for his liking. The heels made her seem like a giant, but she'd still be tall without them. The headband with the glowing amulet caught Dipper off guard. It pulsed with magic and it rested near her ear where the headband vanished from sight. 

It looked oddly like Gideon Gleeful's...

"Who are you?" This reverse Mabel asked Dipper with snottiness he didn't know she had. He looked at Will, who wasn't saying anything. It was clear to him that he was afraid. 

The demon-kid spoke slowly. "I'm...Dipper." 

Will snapped his head towards the newcomer. Reverse Mabel scoffed disbelievingly. 

"You look hardly like my dear brother," she said haughtily, crossing her arms. "You're obviously from a alternate dimension, are you?" Dipper nodded when she started staring him down. 

"Seems to me," Reverse Mabel added in a deadly tone, "that your world was ruined in some way." Dipper nodded again, trying to hide his trembling hands by fiddling with his buttons of his black suit. Why did he have to step into this world? It was some sort of scary reversed place of Gravity Falls, and every single vibe he felt screamed red alarms everywhere. 

The amulet-wearing female whipped around to face Will, startling the demon. He caught his composure as his Mistress growled his name. "Are you at need of assistance, Mistress?" 

"Explain to me who this altered version of my dear brother and why he looks the way he is." 

**(... _esuba fo elcyc eht_ )**


	40. Black and Blue All Over

Reverse Mabel sat on a chair, listening quietly to Dipper's tale. How he'd fused with Will's brother and became a demon like him. How Bill had died and how Dipper lost himself afterwards. 

Reverse Mabel demanded Dipper to stop talking when he claimed his surname was Pines. "You're not a Gleeful?" She'd asked, hints of total surprise leaking into her voice. 

Dipper sounded the same. "You're not a Pines?" 

There was a weird silence after that. Nobody really talked. 

"Okay," Dipper spoke suddenly, shattering the invisible walls all around the three. "So, in my world I'm a Pines, but in your world...you're a Gleeful? Does that mean Gideon is a Pines here? What about Pacifica?" Reverse Mabel shivered slightly at the mention of her rivals. 

"Pacifica Southeast? What about her?" 

Dipper jumped a bit at her sudden outburst. His Mabel didn't do that. "S-South...east? In my world, her last name is Northwest! Then does that mean...? Do you know any Northwests here?" Dipper's reversed sister shook her head slowly, as if trying to read his mind. He was she wasn't using the amulet - _oh screw it,_ he thought. _I'm a demon. Demons don't_...Dipper looked at Will Cipher. Why hadn't he used his powers yet? Were they in the amulet or something? 

"Alright." He stood up, ready to leave whenever. "Reversed version of my home. A depressed version of the demon we knew there. A snotty Reverse Mabel. This is nuts." 

Using his claws, the demon-kid opened a portal back to the Nightmare Realm. "I'm leaving," he declared with finalization as he stepped through. But before he was even halfway out, Will grabbed his wrist, yanking him back. 

A memory from when he was first fused with Bill flashed through his mind. 

_...he felt as if he had been suddenly yanked to the floor..._

"Let go of him!" Dipper heard Reverse Mabel scold Will. From the brief conversation, he expected Will to let go, but he didn't. Instead, he tightened his grip.

"N-No. He m-m-might have useful i-information about the lack of gravity we felt." That caught Dipper's attention. His Mabel and Grunkle Ford mentioned the weightlessness months ago. 

His trailing thoughts were ruined when he heard Reverse Mabel mutter some threats to the demon next to her. Dipper turned to see his sister almost slap Will, but interjected by pulling his wrist out of Will's grasp, and snatching Reverse Mabel's hand with his other. 

Reverse Mabel looked at him. Will looked at him. 

"Don't...touch...him." He whispered dangerously, the glow in his gold irises seeming sinister. For emphasis, he gripped Reverse Mabel's wrist until it was at the brink of snapping. Dipper realized what he was doing, and immediately let go. The female rubbed her arm, glaring daggers. 

The demon-boy felt the summoning tug. _Not now!_ he whined to himself. 

"I've got to go," he said, his voice deeper than usual. "Got some demon-worshiping cult to kill now." With a sly grin and a wink, Alcor D. Cipher was off to create more chaos. 

It seemed to him as he materialized in the circle the summoners had created...each time something majorly important was discussed, something distracted him every single time. 

What was it that was stopping him? 


	41. The Clock Stopped Ticking Forever Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse warning!

Reverse Mabel turned to Will Cipher. A flicker of fear coiled inside the demon before it disintegrated into some sort of emotion he guessed was anger. As Mistress cornered Will, his eyes kept flickering to her amulet. To keep himself composed, the demon decided instead to focus on her icy blue eyes. Adjusting her dress, Mistress smirked. 

"Oh, dear brother!" The girl called suddenly. 

Will almost sagged with relief. Reverse Dipper was a tad bit gentler, but still had the identical cruelty as his sister. The rapid clicks of heels sounded from a distance, and Master's voice piped up. 

"Is our pathetic slave misbehaving again, dear sister?" He asked nonchalantly. Mistress nodded, turning back to face Will. Master came up next to his sister and grinned heartlessly. He crossed his arms, and Will seemed to like that. He didn't know why; he simply did. 

Mistress summoned a small silver knife and handed it to Master. 

"Shall we punish this bad excuse of a demon right here and ruin dear Ford's dining area, or shall we go to the basement?" Master asked Mistress sharply. Unfazed by his harsh tone, Mistress nodded once and grabbed Will's wrist. Midway down the hallway, Master stopped the two in their tracks and wrapped a blue glowing chain around both of the demon's wrists. 

In a sudden flash, Will Cipher found himself in the basement that smelled like dried blood and copper, since Will was often beaten here. A single tear slid down the said demon's face, but he wiped it away with a rub of his bony shoulder. He tensed at the feel of his bones. For the first time in a long time, Will noticed how his suit bagged over his thin frame. Looking at his hands, he saw that his gloves were now too big for him, and that his forearms looked as thin as a skeleton's. Clearly, Will was starving to death. 

Master yanked on one of Will's chains, causing the demon to fall forward. 

He caught himself before he fell. It wouldn't matter if he fell in the first place; his dignity had already been stolen far too many times to count.

Mistress threw the demon to the floor without caution. Will cried out a little when his shoulder cracked against the hard floor. His wrists still bound, Mistress leaned over him and pinned them to the nails above his head. Will's heart was sinking. But, then for no absolute reason, the same determination from when Master's doppelganger stepped through the portal and when he watched Mistress's amulet calculatingly suddenly returned. 

As Master pulled out a an old whip, Will clenched his fists and closed his eyes. 

He needed to focus on the amulets. Master wore his on a blue necktie and Mistress had hers on her prized headband. He did flinch when Master flicked the whip onto his broken skin. A small, tiny whimper trailed out of his mouth as another horrible _crack!_ filled the stale air. A few more whippings after, Will had almost gained some control. Speaking of control, he asked a quiet part of himself why he hadn't done this sooner. Maybe some of the Realm's instability had absorbed into him when Alcor had opened the portal for another summoning. 

A strangled cry erupted out of Will as the Gleeful twins' amulet shattered. The demon's eyes were finally glowing the scary blue he'd waited for so long. He smiled, but made no move to unbind himself from the blue chains. They didn't matter much anymore. 

"I'm back." He whispered demonically. 


	42. Go to Sleep & Don’t Wake Up

It'd been another year since Dipper had left. 

Mabel hadn't seen him since. She expected him to return after whatever he'd gone off to do, but he didn't. She started regretting yelling at him for eating Grunkle Stan's soul. Her dazed parents demanded her to go to bed after she holed herself up in her room, waiting for Dipper. 

Grunkle Ford visited her twice after he figured out the situation in Gravity Falls. 

Mabel's parents, Filbrick and Andrea, considered letting her start public school again. But, she was going to enter high school. That made the girl a nervous wreck. And she wasn't usually nervous about those kind of things. 

Her calendar was crossed off day by day until it was finally the time to go. Mabel had heard of the rumors all over the place: missing children, demonic summonings, and satanic cults. But one seemed to stick within her head. She was worried how her new schoolmates would react. 

Rumors claim that Mabel Pines' brother had sided with Bill Cipher (everyone knew about the weirdness by this time), and was causing all the deaths in the world. Of course, that wasn't true. 

Mabel's distant friend, Cricket Sandy, stood beside her while waiting for the school bus. Filbrick and Andrea encouraged her to do so. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. 

Cricket smiled awkwardly. "Hi Mabel." 

The girl nodded curtly. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. She only wanted to talk to her brother, Dipper. Human or not; soul-eater or not; cult-overthrowing demon or not...she still wanted to start up a silly conversation with him. 

Cricket noted her blunt behavior and decided to back off. 

The bus then suddenly rolled down to the curb and parked. Cricket boarded first, and Mabel trailed behind her. As Cricket found a seat with another person already there, the bus fell into an eerie silence. Mabel stood at the steps and just stared. 

The kids stared back. 

"Ya gunna sit somewhere or somethin' yet, missy?" The driver barked harshly. 

Mabel snapped out of her trance and quickly took an empty seat in the very front. It felt like all of the kids' eyes were trained directly on her. It felt extremely uncomfortable. Cricket Sandy felt bad for her friend, but it was mostly pity she felt. Nobody knew how to talk to a girl who's brother was an all-knowing killer demon. 

\----

As the bus parked beside the school, Mabel packed up her belongings. Zipping up her pink backpack that donned a shooting star, she stood and quickly departed the bus before anyone else could beat her to it. She walked through the motion-sensor doors and took a seat in the cafeteria. Nobody dared to say a word. 

Some of the kids avoided her lonesome gaze, but continued playing on their electronics. They were stumped with shock when someone suddenly stood and started making their way towards the girl. They - or rather _she_ \- took a seat right next to Mabel and smiled. 

"Hi," she chirped, "name's Quinn. What's yours?" 


	43. Instant Karma

Mabel looked at Quinn in mild surprise. She still was a boy-magnet, but not for girls! 

_Wait, what?_ She blinked in a momentary confusion. _Did I really just say that?_

"I'm...M-Mabel." 

The girl, Quinn, smiled wider. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mabel!" 

As some of the schoolmates watched, the girl with the pink headband leaned in a bit. "Don't you know about my brother...Dipper Pines?" Her voice was dropped an octave. 

Quinn nodded sadly. "It's a shame, really. Losing your brother in that kind of mess." Mabel took slight offense in Quinn's comment, but before she could confront her new friend, Quinn backed herself up by knowing the truth but not the rumors. Quinn didn't really reside with rumors. She usually sought out the truth - if she could find it, that is. 

Quinn gave Mabel a small hug, her leather jacket pressing into the other's skin and her sleek, black hair tickling Mabel's cheek. The girl blushed madly, ordering herself to not think thoughts she'd never really questioned. _I am not, I am not, I am not (NOT) bisexual!_

 _Yet._ Mabel squirmed a bit, making Quinn notice. 

Pulling away, the newcomer noticed Mabel's flustered behavior. "You okay?" She asked in concern. Mabel nodded, touching her burning face with her fingers. "I'm fine..." she squeaked uselessly, trying to hide her expression with her long, curly hair. 

Quinn was silent for a beat, but then brushed the whole situation with a causal "okay!" in response. It didn't help Mabel calm down. 

\----

Mabel returned home rather hurriedly, brushing past Filbrick and Andrea to reach her room. She threw her pink backpack onto the floor, flopped onto her bed, and screamed into her pillow. Her failed romances had finally caught up to her, hitting her with karma that questioned her sexuality! She had always fallen for guys too quickly, and now it was girls!

Quinn Bradshaw in particular. 

Mabel was fine with having a crush - but on a girl! That's a whole other level! She was fine with homosexuality and all that sap, but happening to her was just...wow! 

"I wish Dipper would help me out." She whispered, gripping her linens with great ferocity. Someone blew a raspberry from somewhere in her room, and Mabel looked around frantically. Her eyes immediately landed on Dipper Pines. 

The boy shrugged absentmindedly, displaying his fangs. 

"Sorry for the wait, Shooting Star." 


	44. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end of an era!

Mabel Pines is now 19, and is married to Quinn Bradshaw **(Is that awkward? IDK)**. The two girls became high school sweethearts a few months after they met. Dipper warned his sister to not be so impulsive and to take it one step at a time. 

He soon was able go to school, and Mabel's parents didn't mind. It wouldn't have mattered if she told them in the first place. Of course, nobody was able to see him, except for Mabel (the deals weren't even part of his visibility anymore). 

Being omniscient didn't help Dipper when Mabel and Quinn returned home drunk one night. Being omniscient didn't help Dipper block out the dirty, whispered nothingness Mabel and Quinn traded. Being omniscient didn't help Dipper when Mabel and Quinn had the entire household to themselves. 

But, being able to teleport was one good thing of demon lore. Especially when his sister was turned on and lost her virginity to Quinn Bradshaw that night. 

As Mabel aged, Dipper's body aged with her until she peaked 18. It was stressful to deal with an immortal brother while the sister is mortal and can die at any time. But, they quickly dropped it soon after and moved on with their lives. 

Quinn became a surrogate when she and Mabel agreed to start a family. Five months into her pregnancy, she requested Dipper to see what gender it was. The demon-boy refused, claiming that doing such a thing was too weird for him. Mabel sat next to her wife, and grabbed Dipper's hand. 

"No!" Dipper screeched, blushing at the awkwardness. 

"Yes!" Mabel countered defiantly, pulling him closer the pair. Quinn sighed impatiently and Mabel took that as a signal to use Dipper for his magic. The demon-boy visibly flinched when Mabel reluctantly placed his hand onto Quinn's belly. 

"This is worse than Mermando..." He'd whined with great discomfort. Sighing in defeat, he channeled his magic and stirred it around until he got his answer. Quinn watched as the small, flickering blue flames danced around his hand and herself. Pulling away quickly, Dipper backed up silently. A small smile played across his face. 

"Well?" Mabel asked excitedly, "boy or girl?" 

"Looks like _triplets_ run in the family now, Shooting Star." 

It took one second for the two women to register what he'd just said. 

Quinn swore. "You're shitting me. YOU'RE SHITTING ME!" 

Mabel's screaming broke several cocktail glasses and wines. Quinn started hyperventilating, and almost passed out in shock. Dipper just laughed and laughed at their reactions. His sister grabbed her iPhone and dialed Ford's number. 

Then she dialed Wendy's. 

Then her parents'. 

Soon enough, everyone knew about the next generation of the Pines. And that a whole new set has been added to the group. Everyone flocked to the Pines' house in Piedmont and hosted a baby shower for Quinn and Mabel. There were a lot of infant-related items scattered. 

Four months later...Candice Gerard Pines, Penelope Madeline Pines, and Tyrone Stanford Pines were brought to the world after a 28-hour long delivery. Quinn did swear a lot, but she didn't mind because the triplets would learn swear words sooner or later. 

Since Mabel was the brother of a demon, Tyrone and Penelope and Candice were able to see their demonized uncle. They didn't mind that, but they sure did love his powers and abilities. He used a very small amount of his magic since they were simply babies, but used some levitation as one of his show-offs. 

Dipper was still considered a young demon, so sometimes he'd mess up on his powers and Mabel would have to interject at times. He felt really guilty the first time he lost control, but Mabel and Quinn told him that everything was fine. 

_Everything_ is _fine._ He was talking to himself. 

Old habits die hard, I guess. 


End file.
